Secrets Kill
by shadowritergirl
Summary: In the World Tournaments and Nemesis, some people put up the best of acts to hide their secrets. Yet with the attack on Hades Inc, and when Nemesis took over the world, it was hard to hide those secrets. Some people have secrets that could destroy those around them, & with a new enemy rising... Well, let's just say... Some secrets DO kill.
1. Chapter 1

**During the World Tournaments, some people put up acts to fool those around them. During the attack on Hades City it became hard to hide those things. During the search of the Legendary Bladers, people had secrets that could either devestate or destroy those around them. When Nemesis took off the world for those brief few minutes, it took lots of self control not to bow down to those secrets. Now a new enemy is rising. And the only way to defeat it, is for the ones that have hidden for so long to reveal what they are. But many things are at stake- friendships, loves lives, and families. After all- some secrets DO kill.**

* * *

><p>He. Was. <em>Dead.<em>

Those three words described how Sophie visualized Julian when she saw him again. Seriously! Joining Dr. Ziggurat! How dare he!

Sophie inhaled deeply, smiling as she smelled the scent of sea salt on the wind. This was her element; The water.

Or, more like where she did her best work.

Sophie inhaled again, holding her breath of salty air, before exhaling with a small smile.

Well. If they couldn't talk some sense into him first, _then _Julian would be dead.

* * *

><p>Bao had long since locked himself into an empty room, the lights off as he sat in the farthest corner from the window. The boy's fists were clenched so tight, he could see his viens, and his nails dug indents into his palms.<p>

One couldn't tell if he feeling agony or anger.

Outside, he could hear wind howling as the dark clouds covered the skies. Bao's eyes widened. Had the legendary Bladers been-

Before he could finish the thought, Bao had to bite his tounge to bite back a _shriek_ of pain. Instead, he snapped his head back, against the wall, breaking the plaster and having dust cover his hair.

Bao panted, feeling pain wash over his body.

_No! _Bao told himself, _Fight it! You have for years; Don't stop now!_

A particular strong jolt of pain washed over his body, making Bao gasp, his back arching in pain. Bao bit down harder on his tounge, as he fell out on to his back, his back bent in what would make a normal being snap in half.

Bao had no idea how long he laid there in _unsufferable _agony. But after a while, it stopped, and when Bao turned to the window, he saw the clouds clearing.

But he also saw his reflection.

Bao gasped, scrambling to his feet in blur and backing into the corner again.

There it was again- the monster within him. Nemesis' revival had brought it to the surface.

Suddenly, the dark clouds rolled back over the sky, and Bao screamed again as pain washed over his body.

* * *

><p>Masamune scowled at Coach Steel, wishing a wolf would appear and rip his throat out-<p>

_No. _Masamune closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, _Don't let him get to you. Breathe. Control yourself._

Masamune opened his eyes again, slightly more calm.

This would take a lifetime's worth of self control to keep from killing anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ah... back to writing... So, what's the deal behind this story? Well... I have CygnusCrownNight to thank for this. She was wanting to know when I was gonna do another WalesXSophie story, and I told her my idea, and she said I should publish it.<strong>

**Bao: What's wrong with me?**

**Sophie: Why did I want to kill Julian?**

**Masamune: Is there a reason I might've gone on a rampage?**

**Me: Ah... good questions. They'll be revealed soon enough. Until next chapter, ciao! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! There, I got it off my chest. Now, to go eat the candy basket my aunt brought by and get a sugar rush...**

**Bao: *looks horrified* You on a sugar rush? *Beat* EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! *runs off***

* * *

><p>"Ugh... Why does Chao Xin always have to talk to that fangroup of his everytime we come into town?!" Bao exclaimed in anger, watching said brunette talk with about ten or twelve girls.<p>

Aguma chuckled, "It's Chao Xin. What do you expect of him?"

Bao sighed, "Good point."

At that moment, an explosion rocketed the ground, and several screams ripped through the air.

Both Aguma and Bao turned behind them to see multiple explosions going up.

"Chao Xin, let's go!" Bao snarled in the brunette's direction as he and Aguma took off in the directions of the chaos.

"I'm coming, yeesh!" Chao Xin called back, easily catching up to the duo.

When the three got to the scene of the crime, all three were shocked at the sight that greeted them.

* * *

><p>Kyoya scowled as he stalked the streets of Metal City. There was hardly a person out on the streets, which was odd- at this time of day, the city should be bustling with activity!<p>

Kyoya shook it off. Whatever. He liked having his personal space anyways.

But then again...

At that moment, screams echoed through the city, and it didn't take much for Kyoya to realize they were coming from Bey Park.

His feet moved on their on accord, and soon, he was standing outside the park, eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked hand in hand with Wales along the beach's edge, laughing quietly.<p>

"Honest, that's what he said! Lucas says you acted like you were possessed or something!" Wales clicked his tounge, "How I deal with him, I'll never understand."

Sophie smiled, "I can answer that one."

"Oh? Why don't you give me some insight, oh wise one?" Wales said sarcastically.

Before Sophie could answer, a glow caught her attention, "What the...?"

Wales looked in the same direction, "Hey... that's coming from town!"

The wind blew towards the two, and with it carried the sounds of wails of agony and fear.

"Oh man!" Wales eyes widened, "Let's go Sophie!"

Both Cetus Bladers took off, running through the streets once reaching their destination. As they ran out on to the square, Sophie let out a shriek of terror.

* * *

><p>Masamune yawned as he walked down the sidewalk towards Dungeon Gym. He was in no rush, by any means, because he was already late as it was.<p>

At that moment, a group of kids bolted by him, clearly panicked.

"Hey, what's up?" Masamune called out.

"L- look behind you!" One kid called back, terrified.

Masamune did.

"_THE FREAKING HELL_?!"

* * *

><p>Nile gaped at the streets of Rock City from a roof, absolutely shocked.<p>

"When... How... Where..." Nile couldn't get out what he wanted fast enough.

"I don't know!" Demore exclaimed, "One second, everything's fine, then this! I don't know what happened!"

Nile shook his head, slowly.

"This isn't good." Was all he said.

* * *

><p>"IT WAS ALL AT THE SAME TIME!" Ryo covered his ears as the people he was talking to via video conference yelled.<p>

"Okay!" Ryo exclaimed, "I get it! Simultaneous attacks! Tell me who was where again!"

"Damian here in the EU." Julian said.

"Johannes here in China." Da Xiang replied.

"Ziggurat in America." Chris reported.

"Garcia's in Africa." Nile joined in.

"And Reiji here in Metal Bey City." Kyoya huffed.

"And the damage?" Ryo asked slowly.

"Poison." Kyoya growled.

"Mental instabilty, is the only way I can describe it." Nile said.

"Fires." Sophie and Wales said as one.

"Earthquakes here." Masamune reported.

"And wild cats running loose in the streets." Bao grumbled.

Ryo frowned, "And you say it all happened at the same time- five o' clock?"

"YES!" Came the angered shouts back.

Ryo's frown deepened, "And you couldn't get close to the attackers?"

"I swear, he had the speed of a cheetah- A CHEETAH!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"The heat was too intense. Not even Snowstorm Khione could do anything." Lucas said.

"People were lunging with knives. I ain't fighting that." Nile muttered.

"We would've fallen to our deaths." Toby sighed.

"I was too busy avoiding the Black Plauge, I swear!" Kyoya exclaimed.

No one noticed the way Bao scowled.

Ryo sat back in his chair, "Hmm... Interesting..."

At that moment, there was new beep, indicating someone else in on the conference.

"Huh. That's odd." Ryo allowed the new window to open, however.

Almost instantly, the groups were met with a muffled, male voice. His face was covered with a hood.

"I suggest, if you'd like the answers to your questions, you look within your groups." The man said.

"Hey, who're you?" Gingka asked.

"My name doesn't matter. What does matter, are your friends who you think they are?" The man replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mei- Mei asked.

"I figured one would ask." The man chuckled, "Let me give you a list." There was a pause, "Kyoya Tategami- ah, yes. Born to be wild, you were. Stop running, and accept your fate."

Kyoya's eyes had widened, "H- how-"

But the figure was going on, "Sophie Deverau. A woman of many talents. But are those talents fact or fiction? Then, Lucas McKandless... you love the cold, no? What would happen if you came across the hottest of the hot?"

Sophie and Lucas' jaws had dropped in shock.

"Nile Storm. Ah... as free as the wind you love. Wouldn't you love to be soaring in the skies with it?"

Nile paled.

"Masamune Kadoya. You love animals. Wouldn't you love to be one? And Chris Cadelle... smart as a tack, quick as a whip, strong as an ox... Those you fight physically... do they ever live?"

Chris and Masamune looked horrified.

"Mm... and my personal favorite... Bao Blackheart. You're young, aren't you? What, seventeen? How long have you been that age? Chao Xin, with that handsome face, there had to be a price. What was it?"

Bao looked livid. Chao Xin was pale.

"Now listen here. I have no idea who the hell you are, but you don't know a thing about any of us! Why're you going around telling lies?" Bao snapped.

"Because, in a way, I'm revealing the truth."

The mysterious figure's conference window closed out, while at the same time, everyone else's faded to static.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *munching on a bag of skittles* Ah... mystery is in the air... Who is they mystery figure? What does his riddles mean? Why could the enemy suddenly over power the good guys? Will I stop eating this candy?<strong>

**Bao, Wales: I hope so...**

**Me: *glares at them* **

**Bao, Wales: Shadow does not own Beyblade, please review!**

**Me: *munches on skittles***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Last update, then I'm gonna TRY to go to bed. *Eats a Hershey's* Maybe one more...**

* * *

><p>If one were to open the doors to the main hall of Beylin Temple, they'd think that the war between Beylin Temple and Fist was soon to happen again.<p>

Well, if not for one fact.

"I SWEAR TO FREAKING GOD, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL THAT GUY WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Bao shouted.

"Niether do I!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Yet, he purposely targeted you two." Da Xiang stood, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"SO?!" Both boys exclaimed.

"That means you're hiding something." Chi- yun piped up.

"WE'RE NOT!"

"And your attitudes speak differently too." Aguma interjected.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, here!" Bao hissed at his 'best friend'.

"Well, I'm with Da Xiang here for once. I wanna know the truth." Aguma glowered back.

Bao didn't even flinch.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat at the kitchen table, with his arms crossed, feet propped up on the table, and eyes closed. He had entered his 'stubborn to the end of the world' mode, and he didn't seem to be coming out anytime soon.<p>

Sophie wasn't acting much better, with the fact she was at the counter, cutting up ingredients she would use to make the dinner that night- with a rather scary looking butcher knife.

"Just give us a hint as to what the guy was talking about." Wales tried, for the umpteenth time.

Niether responded, and Wales inhaled deeply, trying to control hid quickly rising temper.

He tried Lucas one more time, "Does it have anything to do with dad?"

Lucas' jaw clenched, but he didn't say a word.

"Sophie, trust is the key to a relationship, right?" Wales turned to the French girl.

The knife cut down particularly hard on an onion.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, ONE OF YOU SAY SOMETHING!" Wales finally exploded.

Sophie whipped on him, and Wales backed away as she swung the knife. It flew from her grip and embeded itself in next to Lucas' propped up feet. Said boy didn't move.

"_Say something?!_" Sophie hissed, "What is there to say, Wales?! That guy clearly had a screw loose and he was talking a lot of nonsense! What. Is. There. To. Say?!"

Wales backed up, going for the door, but Lucas pushed the table with his feet, blocking escape. He too stood up, ice- blue eyes burning in fury.

"If you ever... mention _Caspian_ to my face again, so help me, I will make sure to kill you and bury you where no one can find you. Got it, _brother_?" Lucas growled, and the temperature of the room seemed to drop. Wales bumped into the table, corned by the two people he never thought could be threatening.

And... yet.

Wales swallowed, "Understood."

Both Sophie and Lucas straightened, "Good."

Then, Sophie grabbed the knife from the table, turning back to the food, at the same time Lucas jumped over it.

Wales exhaled.

* * *

><p>It was normally easy for Chris to drop out out of an arguement before punches were thrown, but this time...<p>

Masamune was going off like a bomb, and the tension in the air had Chris gripping a table. He could feel the splinters digging into his palms, and he reckoned it would only take a little more pressure before the whole thing broke...

Chris scowled as Masamune suddenly grabbed his wrist, saying, "Chris, back me up here! Tell Toby, King, and Zeo that the guy was spouting nonsense!"

Chris frowned, debating his choices. One, go with Masamune. Two...

"He was telling the truth." Chris said, jumping up and sitting on the chair.

Masamune's jaw dropped, his eyes widening, "DUDE!"

The rest of Team Dungeon glared at Masamune, before swarming Chris.

"So, what did the guy mean, no one ever comes out a fight alive with you?" King asked, cautiously.

Chris shot a look at Masamune, _Get out._

Masamune may be an idiot at times, but he wasn't that time. Quietly, he made his escape.

"I'm too smart, too quick, too strong. Simple as that." Chris shrugged, "I get if from all my time in the wild, having to live on my own."

"That's _it_?!" All three boys gaped.

Chris nodded, "Yep."

"Huh. Not much. Okay then, Masamune-" When the three boys turned, Chris struck.

Chris picked up the nearest object- a stray metal chair leg, where ever it came from- and swung it at the back of the trio's head. When they fell, unconsious, Chris bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>"You really think you're gonna find Kyoya?" Madoka asked Gingka, "He's too smart. And he won't come out until he wants too."<p>

Gingka sighed, "Yeah you're right Madoka. It's just..."

"I know. You're curious too. We all are." Madoka guestured to Yuu, Tsubasa, and Hikaru.

Gingka frowned, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>Nile was a sneaky person, everyone knew that. But one wouldn't think he could be shocking.<p>

Demore shook his head in puzzlement. Even with his eyes, he had yet to find the Egyptian boy.

Where had he gotten too?

He never thought to look _up._

* * *

><p>The mysterious figure, meanwhile, chuckled to themselves.<p>

"Thank you so much, Stormy." The figure smirked, "For warping my voice, and ending all of the connections. I love your abilty with technology."

'Stormy' shrugged, "No big deal, Heartless. If it means getting them together, in a rather, odd, way, I'll be all for it."

Heartless chuckled, wickedly, "If they don't kill each other first."

"Isn't kinda... impossible, to kill Bao?"

"Well... yes. Unless you take his head off. But he's too gaurded for one to get close enough to do that."

"And Chao Xin?"

"Ah, the dealer... Well, I suppose, if you found the exact crossroads where he made the deal..."

"Oh."

"Come on. I'm sure Huntress is waiting on us. Better not make her mad. Her brother, from the stories I've heard from the ones that survived and ended up in the mental institution, is nothing compared to a kitten when you judge their anger."

"Heh. Then it's best we leave, no?"

"Indeed."

Both figures walked from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So who're the figures? Does anyone get a straight answer? Will secrets be revealed? Will I be able to go to sleep tonight?<strong>

**Bao: *sigh* You're too hyper... Where's the stash?**

**Me: *glares* If you even THINK about taking it from me...**

**Bao: *gulps***


	4. Chapter 4

Bao stalked through the streets of the city, a permanent scowl etched over his face at the thought of his best, and most trusted friend suddenly turning on him.

For no reason!

Bao sighed, suddenly realizing, maybe that it was time to move on, find another group to run with.

But then again, that guy from the video call might very well still find him and somehow get Bao to reveal the truth about himself.

Bao startled when he heard a snap, and, upon looking around, discovered he had walked into a bamboo forest. The snap was from the sound of him stepping on a twig.

Bao shook his head, "Just like me to destroy even the smallest bit of beauty."

Bao walked over to a nearby boulder, jumping up on it and sitting down, his mind swarming with doubts and terrors.

* * *

><p>Bao must've closed his eyes, because he jumped to his feet when he heard the rustling of leaves. Glancing around, he realized he was alone.<p>

Frowning, Bao called out, "Who's there?"

From the shadows, a short, old man appeared, stroking his long white beard.

Bao blinked, and shoved his tounge against the roof of his mouth, trying to keep his hunger in check.

It was then he realized how long it had been since he fed.

"W- who're you?" Bao finally choked out.

"My name does not matter, immortal one. What does matter, however, will you continue to run from the ones who care most about you, just because of some silly secret?" The man returned.

Bao's eyes widened, "H- how-"

"Oh, I'm much older than I look, Bao. Not nearly old as you, but I am old."

Bao regained his composure, saying sarcastically, "Of course you're not as _young_ as me. I'm seventeen. You're what, ninety?"

The old man frowned, "You're still denying it, dear boy. I'm only a hundred and ten. I remember seeing you when I was a teenager- you haven't changed much at all, save for the fact that you're with a different group."

Bao swallowed, thickly, "You're crazy. I wasn't around when you were."

"Quit hiding it!" The man finally snapped, and Bao stepped back, startled, "Think about it dear boy. I can tell you're hungry. And I'm standing here in front of you- a frail, old, weak man. What's keeping you from simply attacking?"

Bao had to bite his tounge to keep from doing that. Instead, he turned, letting out an angered shout, and kicking the boulder he had been sitting on earlier. The rock groaned, before collapsing into a pile of dust.

"Because I'm not a monster, unlike descendant, or my creator." Bao growled, "I live among humans in hopes of being accepted as a normal kid. But I know I'll never be normal... never be accepted... never be understood... never be _loved_." Bao spat out the last word, "And I know why too- because I'm a thing of myth... The one that everyone fears..."

"Which is what?" The old man asked, knowing that in the redhead's rage, he couldn't sense what the man felt- someone was hiding in the shadows of the forest, having tracked the redhead here.

Bao let out a bitter laugh, "There's too many creatures in mythology, from different cultures."

"But they all describe the same thing, no?"

"Yeah, a monster. A-" Bao cut off, suddenly inhaling deeply. There was a certain scent on the wind- a familiar one.

Bao growled, and before the old man could react, much less stop the redhead, Bao had tore off through the forest, disappearing in less than a second.

The man sighed, "You may come out now, miss."

A woman stepped from the shadows, "He's still running. I don't like it."

"Give him time." The old man said reassuringly, "He'll come around."

The woman raised a perfect eyebrow, "He hasn't in the last seven hundred years, Master Zhang. What's to say he will in the next few _months_?"

Master Zhang smiled, "Because, if I know you, Heartless... you'll find a way to make him face his fears."

The woman sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Bao finally stopped running, having reached a river. He breathed in a deep, unnessecary breath. He watched the water flowing over the stones for a moment, before exhaling.<p>

That scent had been familar, and it had unnerved him. Bao allowed a shiver to race down his spine.

He had sworn long ago to never cross paths with that one. She was too vicious, too carnal, too...

_Monstrous._

Bao sighed as he watched the water. What he wouldn't give to just dive in and drown, have the water wash all of his sins away.

But with the way he was, it was impossible.

Bao sighed, and turned, walking along the bank's edge. On a sudden impulse, he looked up, his eyes falling on the Temple hidden in the sky.

Beylin Temple... Where he his friends were... Where...

He was actually accepted.

Bao closed his eyes, inhaling again, more to calm his nerves than anything.

Maybe he should tell the truth.

It'd probably help his guilty consious.

But first, Bao decided, he needed to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably gave away too much. Oh well. If you guess what Bao is, congrats! Now, this may be the only update today, so...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas inhaled, breathing in the crisp, cold air as he walked through the darkened streets of Venice. He let a small smile play across his face.

The cold really did suit him.

Lucas looked upwards, seeing the stars and the full moon hanging in the dark sky.

Night suited him too.

Lucas huffed, and a puff of fog left his mouth. Lucas grinned, chuckling to himself as he changed course and took the street that would lead him to the beach.

Of course, he didn't expect to see someone else there.

"Sophie?" Lucas sounded surprised as the bluenette turned towards him.

"Huh- Oh, hey Lucas." Sophie said.

"What're you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Same thing you are, probably. Trying to get away from the tension."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Silence fell over the two of them, before Lucas broke it, "So... your talents?"

Sophie turned to him, before back to the crashing waves. She held her hand out, and a sudden wave of water rose up, nearly twenty feet above the duo.

Lucas' eyes widened, "Whoa... You're a witch?"

"I prefer the term... sorcress." Sophie said, a small smirk playing over her lips.

"Wow..." Lucas whispered, still in awe.

"And what about you?" Sophie asked.

Lucas smirked, "If you can, form a ball of water."

Sophie frowned a little, but did as told.

"Throw it in the air." Lucas directed, "And make it explode."

Sophie's frown deepened, but she was curious. She did what Lucas wanted.

The temperature of the air dropped dramatically, and Lucas thrust his hands upwards, towards the falling water...

Sophie gasped in shock, "Snow?"

Lucas grinned, "Yep. My abilities are rare; I can make the temperature of the air drop, create ice, freeze someone to death with a simple touch, cause a blizzard to happen... You get it. Anything to do with snow and ice and winter, I can do it."

"It's awesome." Sophie breathed, "I've never seen anything like this!"

Sophie then noticed that Lucas was staring at her with an shocked expression, "What?"

"Y- you think they're awesome?" Lucas stammered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sophie quiered.

"I would think... that you would see me as a freak." Lucas whispered, "My dad always did. And I'm too afraid to show my brother because I know he'll think the same thing."

"No, he won't." Sophie said, sharply, startling the younger, "Wales would still love you, no matter what talents you have. He knows your different, which is why he looks out for you. And yes, he has admitted this to me, you sometimes scare him with your tough front, and he knows it has to do with your past. It only makes him want to protect you more."

Lucas stared, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. And I'm sure Wales will say the exact same thing."

Lucas looked down, before raising his eyes again, "You wanna admit it?"

Sophie looked startled, "W- what?"

"Wanna tell the others about our little gifts?"

Sophie was silent for a moment, before nodding, "Yes. It's probably for the best."

Lucas grinned, teasing, "And if they don't like it, I'm sure you can figure out a way to make them like it."

Sophie chuckled at that, "Indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

Nile landed on the back of Dynamis' stone chair, silently. The lilac haired Blader didn't seem to notice him. But Tithi, who sat at Dynamis' feet, looked up at the rustle of clothes, and smiled.

"Nile!" Tithi exclaimed, happily.

Dynamis looked up, and gasped in shock, stumbling from his chair in awe, looking at Nile with wide eyes, "H- how..."

"You've been watching the stars right?" Nile asked, before going on, "Tell me, is there a new evil rising anytime soon?"

"Why do you-" Dynamis was cut off.

"Yep!" Tithi exclaimed, and his mentor glared down at him, "And Dynamis says one worse than Nemesis. But it's not a Bey, or Blader, but an ancient being who is getting stronger each and every day, and only a group of seven can defeat him and his minions!"

"Supernatural group of seven?" Nile asked.

"As a matter of fact... yes." Dynamis said slowly.

Nile sighed, and jumped up, free falling, feet first, to the floor. He created a small tornado at his feet, "I guess I'm one."

Tithi's jaw had dropped in shock.

"Yes. Indeed you are." Dynamis said, nodding his head a little, "Your love for being in the wind is what makes you one."

Nile grinned, though it was forced, "So, what do I need to do now?"

"Contact Ryo. We're going to Metal City."


	7. Chapter 7

"Bro, calm down." Kakeru said, nervously as he watched his brother pace the living room floor.

Kyoya glanced at his brother, blue eyes blazing with anger.

Kakeru instinctively bristled, a low growl rising in his throat.

Kyoya fell heavily into a nearby chair, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"But he _knew _Kakeru... He _knew_." Kyoya hissed.

"Did he say specifically?" Kakeru asked, glad his brother was talking.

"No. But I got the feeling he knew." Kyoya sighed.

Kakeru jumped over the back of the couch, stretching out, "Okay, but what'd he say exactly?"

Kyoya frowned, "Something like... 'Born to be wild. Stop running, accept your fate'."

Kakeru flinched, "Ouch. No wonder you bolted."

Kyoya nodded, grimly.

Kakeru thought about things for a moment, before saying slowly, "Did you consider telling the others?"

Kyoya's head snapped upwards, "_WHAT?! Are you crazy?!_"

"Just the opposite." Kakeru replied, "Perfectly sane. The reason why is, if you told your friends, it might make things easier."

Kyoya glared, before sighing, "If I have to do it, so do you."

Kakeru shrugged, "Fine."

Kyoya stood up, "In that case, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Bao found Chao Xin in town with his fangirls. The redhead supressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead, he pushed his way through the crowd of girls, and grabbed the brunette's shoulder, "Sorry ladies. But I gotta steal Chao Xin away for a while."

"Huh?" Chao Xin asked, "Where are we going?"

"The temple." Bao replied, his grip tightening as he felt Chao Xin tense.

"What?! Hell no!" Chao Xin screamed, and he began fighting the redhead's grip.

It was like trying to fight steel.

All the time of dragging him up the steps of the temple, Bao had to fight Chao Xin's anger. By the time they got to the courtyard, Bao was more than irritated.

Deciding to reveal one thing, Bao suddenly hurled Chao Xin for the main hall's doors, watching in glee as Chao XIn went crashing through the doors and a wall.

Bao winced; He hadn't meant to be _that _rough.

All of the students of Beylin Temple stared in shock, but Bao ignored them as he strode inside the main hall. As he shut the doors, he called to the still shocked faces, "Do _not _come in unless it's an emergency."

Bao shut the doors, and turned to Chao Xin, who looked as shocked and horrified as the other four in the room.

"Now, should you start, or will I?" Bao asked.

Chao Xin went for the obvious choice.

* * *

><p>The second Sophie and Lucas walked into the front parlor, they were ambushed by Nero.<p>

"Ha! There you two are!" Nero exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

Lucas yelped, and temperature plummeted as an ice spike formed and rushed for Nero's head.

Sophie sighed and snapped her fingers. Almost instantly, Nero was drenched in water.

Nero blinked several times, trying to process what just happened, before turning and bolting, yelling, "Julian! We've got a witch and warlock in the house!"

Lucas blinked, "Aren't warlocks evil?"

"Most of the time." Sophie grumbled, irritated at being called a witch twice in under an hour.

"In that case..." Lucas growled.

"KONZERN! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Both Sophie and Lucas took off after said blonde.

* * *

><p>Nile was more jittery than ever- and it wasn't because of the air turbulance.<p>

Dynamis sensed it, "Calm down, Nile. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, says you." Nile bit back.

Tithi piped up, "I think it's cool, Nile! It must be awesome to always feel the wind in your hair."

Nile smiled softly, "It is, actually."

"Do... you think I could get a ride some time?" Tithi seemed hesitant.

Nile chuckled, "I don't see why not."

"Really? Awesome!"

Nile smiled wider.

Maybe his abilities weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. C'mon Kyoya!" Kaker finally was able to drag his brother to the B- pit's basement door, hurling him down the stairs, before turning to Madoka's father, "If you hear any yelling or crashing, please, for everyone's sake, don't investigate."<p>

Then, Kakeru bounded down the stairs, smirking at the angry, heated look his brother was giving him.

"Now, who wants to ask the first question?" Kakeru's grinned was feral.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, Ryo was staring at the group before him- Team Excalibur, Dungeon, GanGan Galaxy, Wild Fang, Wang Hu Zhong, and the Legendary Bladers.

"Explain again why you're here?" Ryo asked.

"Basically? We all felt threatened by one or more of our friends with supernatural powers." Masamune paused, "I think."

"No thinking it to it dude. I'm not about to have my blood sucked." Chao Xin said.

Bao threw his hands in the air, "For god's sake, we went over this! _I don't drink human blood!_"

"Can't you slip up though? You said you did-"

"One time! _One freaking, idiotic time!_" Bao exclaimed.

"One time too many, in my book."

Bao growled, "If you want to meet a _real _bloodsucker, I can call the scariest vampire I know, and she'll be here in less than two hours, wanting to know who the hell thinks it's cool to talk down the oldest mythological creature in the book."

"Oh, who? Some tramp?"

"Actually, I'm already here." A woman's voice said.

Everyone turned to the doorway, seeing a woman dressed in all black, black hair, make- up, pale skin, and burgendy eyes.

"And... how'd you know we'd be here?" Bao asked.

"Who do you think it was that tracked you in the bamboo forest two weeks ago? Me. Who do you think has been thinking of ways to make you suffer for joining Nemesis? Me. Who do you think is trying to keep from draining everyone dry here? Me." The woman answered.

Everyone immeadiatly put Bao between them and the woman, making the redhead sigh irritably, before eyeing the black- clad girl.

"Your eyes are dark- did you not think to hunt on your way here?"

"Well, I didn't know I'd be surrounded by a pathetic group of _humans_."

"Oi!" Lucas exclaimed, "Who're you calling pathetic?!"

Wales grabbed him, slapping a hand over his mouth and hissing in his brother's ear, "_Quiet!_ Don't make her make you your first meal!"

Lucas began struggling against Wales' hold.

"What a punching bag that's already been tossed around? Ha! Please, I'd rather die of thirst!" The woman cackled.

Her laughter was cut off as a bolt of ice threw her back into the wall behind her.

"How the hell do you know about me?" Lucas hissed.

The woman appeared behind Luke in a black and white blur, fangs down and inches from the redhead's pulse point. She purred, "Lucas McKandless... you love the cold, no? What would happen if you came across the hottest of the hot?"

"What?!" Everyone screamed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bao sighed, "Nefertiti did her technological magic, didn't she?"

"Smart as always, I see." The woman smirked, "You're correct, Bao. I was the mystery figure in the video. And, well, the reason you and your friends revealed who they were."

Bao sighed, shaking his head, "Honestly..."

"Um, Bao." Aguma got the redhead's attention, "Who is this vamp?"

The woman arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me? There's a difference between a _vampire_ and a _vamp_."

"Everyone, meet my _descendant_," Bao smirked at that word, "Kuro Blackheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I changed things around to where Bao is older than Kuro- only for this story, and for certain, complicated reasons. All of which will be explained in next chapter, so... Until next chapter, ciao- AND REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Descendant?" Everyone echoed.

"Dude, how old are you, really?" Chao Xin asked.

Kuro chuckled, "He's about six hundred years older than I am."

Everyone's jaws went slack.

"When... were you turned?" Aguma asked slowly.

"1300s." Bao murmured, "I was dying of the Black Plauge, and I guess someone took pity on me."

"If my memory serves me correct, the Black Plauge started in China, and in 1347... it reached Europe." Lucas frowned, no longer hostile, but interested.

"Huh. You're smarter than I give you credit for." Kuro mused.

Lucas glared at her.

"You're right Luke." Bao nodded, "It was the early 1300s when it first started. And I'll tell you, although the transformation was bad enough-" Bao craned his head to the side, closing his eyes in a grimace, "I can still remember laying in that hospital bed, feeling every ounce of life draining from my body at a torturously slow pace- almost like Fate itself was toying with me." Bao shuddered, before saying, "Whatever. That was more than six and a half centuries ago."

"And how old are you?" Sophie asked Kuro.

"Transformed in 1918, during the Spanish Influenza. I had just been infected by it, so I wasn't suffering that much." Kuro shrugged.

"So you're only 96." Wales said.

Kuro glared at him, "You know, when you put it that way, I feel like an old hag."

"Well, you kinda are..." Bao muttered, lowly.

"Oh!" Kuro whipped on him, "Why, you little-"

"If we're gonna get in a fight, remember who's got more fighting expirience on their side here." Bao interrupted.

Kuro growled, glaring, "You know, sometimes I really hate you."

"Can't be helped, sweet pea. Not my fault you're still considered a newborn."

Kuro shrieked a growl, "Now, listen here-!"

Bao raised an eyebrow, daring Kuro to finish her sentence. Huffing, Kuro crossed her arms and turned away, mumbling under her breath.

"So, why exactly did you, in your weird way, get us all together- and please don't say to take your pick on victims." Bao said.

Kuro rolled her eyes, before saying, "It has to do with your turning, actually."

"Huh?" Bao blinked.

"The guy that turned you; We both know that it takes a vampire at least six hundred years old and to have a lot of self control not to drain someone dry. And, since we're of the same bloodline, I'd bet anything he also changed me too, since we're both gifted." Kuro started.

"Gifted?" Gingka asked, "What's that mean?"

Kuro arched an eyebrow, "You didn't tell 'em?"

"I'm already a freak, I didn't see the reason to make myself a bigger one." Bao snorted.

Kuro rolled her eyes, and turned to the group, "It's a theory, but I believe that the strongest human aspect a vampire has in their human life comes with them when they turn. And that aspect becomes stronger, and we can use it as like a power or something. So, in terms where an airhead like you can understand it, we're simply gifted."

"Airhead?!" Gingka exclaimed, "Now listen here, you-"

"Feel free to suck his blood anytime you like." Bao said, off- handedly.

"HEY!" Gingka exclaimed. There were some snickers, however.

"So, what's Bao's gift?" Lucas piped up, trying to get back to the topic at hand.

"Huh? Oh, well..." Kuro chewed on her lower lip, "I'm not sure I'm inclined to tell you... It's actually kinda..."

"Insane." Bao finished.

"In the last sixty hours, I don't think anything can any more insane." Wales piped up.

"See, he's smart. That's the type of guy I like." Kuro smirked.

"Sorry, but he's taken. And unless you want to see my _witchy _side, I suggest you stay back." Sophie glared at the vampire, who arched an eyebrow, before turning away with a chuckle.

"Not me you have to worry about. But when we get to the Amazon, just keep your eyes for Stormy's wandering hands." Kuro muttered, "Honestly, that woman is as cunning as a snake at times..."

"Hello! Niether of you have answered my question!" Lucas exclaimed, waving his arms in a comical fashion.

"Well, for me, in my human life, I was always close to wolves. I could walk into a pack of them and they'd never attack me. But now, I can call out to them and they'll do my bidding. As for Bao..." Kuro trailed off.

Bao sighed, "In my human life, I was especially quick witted and reckless. As a result, if I meet anyone else with a similar persona, well... All I can say is... look out."

"So you influence those around you?" Aguma clarified.

"Yep."

"It's not so bad." Lucas frowned, "I mean, I'm like that at times."

"More than 'at times'." Wales sweatdropped.

Bao had crossed his arms, eyes closed, when he said, "Lucas, if you're like me, you'll become hypnotized by my voice. And one way to prove that is if you do as I say." Bao paused, "Jump out the window."

Lucas promptly turned and headed for said place. Wales yelped, and tackled his brother, "Bao! Cut it out!"

"Luke." Bao said.

Lucas shook his head, "Ugh. What happened?"

Wales stood up, helping his brother up, "Bao just about sent you to your death, that's what."

"Not my fault he tempted Fate." Bao muttered.

Before a fight could break out, Kuro cut in, "Okay, Bao. I know you enjoy toying with people and Death, but let me interrupt here. I need you and your friends to come with me to the Amazon for training. We're dealing with an evil that's more than a thousand years old, something that created us both, and is raising and recruiting more and more evils each minute. We kinda need to get into action here. I can, and will, explain everything once we get to our destination. I promise."

Bao opened one gold eye to look at his descendant, before he sighed, "Okay, fine. Let's get going."


	11. Chapter 11

Kuro led the group through the airport terminal, the hood of her leather and blue jean jacket thrown up over her head, and a set of blackout sunglasses on. She had on a pair of black gloves on as well.

Bao also had the hood of his jacket thrown up, hands in his pockets, and gold eyes warily eyeing the crowd.

"Ugh, how are you two not burning up?" Chao Xin groaned, fanning himself with his hands.

"Cold natured bloodsuckers, remember?" Both Bao and Kuro asked.

"Oh, right..." Chao Xin muttered.

"Now where are they?" Kuro murmured as she led the group to a terminal gate, "Crissie said they'd be here at twelve, when we got here..."

"Crissie's actually still around?" Bao asked, seemingly shocked.

"Oh, yeah... And she doesn't exactly like you, so look out." Kuro chuckled.

Bao scowled, "Of course you find that funny."

"Well, the only thing that keeps you from ripping her apart is your little crush on her."

Bao's cheeks flamed up, "Hey! You said you'd never say anything about that!"

"I did?"

"Wait, Bao has a girlfriend?" Masamune asked, "Huh, that's a first."

Bao's gold eyes glared from under the black hood, "Unless you want me to go vamp with a craving for human blood, shut up."

Masamune, backed away several paces.

At that moment, three black GMC Topkick trucks drove up, one of them carrying the cargo of a strapped down Vincent Black Shadow and a Mission RS. Each truck had different designs on the hood.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting." The truck's window with the lightning bolts dancing over the hood rolled down, "When Christina heard that Bao was part of the group you were bringing, she started being the bitch she is."

"_RYUTO_?!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"Did you say Christina? As in-" Chris was cut off as the driver of the truck with the green flames jumped out, "My sister..."

Christina barely aknowledged her brother as she strode up to Bao, "So, you think you can come back after five years of being a no show? Lemme tell you something, buster- you don't do that to a southern gal! Not unless you want your head blown off!"

Bao rolled his eyes, "If you don't want me in the same vicinity as you, say it. But I think the reason my bike is in the back of Nef's truck is because I'm gonna be _riding _it."

Christina leaned back, taken aback by the comeback. Then she turned around, back to her truck, grumbling under her breath.

"And don't think I can't hear you!" Bao called after the blonde.

Christina flipped him off in response.

Wales whistled, "Relationship status?"

"Ex." Bao answered, heading for the truck with the dark purple snakes dancing the hood, tapping on the window, "Yo, Nef! Get out and get the long awaited fight between you and your brother out of the way!"

When there was no answer, Bao sighed and flung the driver's door open, and then proceeded to pull none other than Nefertiti Storm out, "Come on. Say hello to your brother and get the anger out of the way. Kuro, help me with the bikes."

Kuro groaned, "Aw, c'mon! I wanted to see Nefertiti get her ass handed to her!"

Nefertiti growled at the vampire duo as they jumped into the back. She yelped when Bao scratched his nails on the side, "Hey, watch the paint!"

Bao simply laughed in response.

Nefertiti turned to her brother, who was staring at her with wide green eyes, "Um... hey?"

"Hey?" Nile asked, slowly. His features contorted into anger, "AFTER SEVEN FREAKING YEARS, YOU THINK A 'HEY' WILL FIX ANYTHING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THE HELL WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD GONE OVER THE EDGE AND KILLED YOURSELF!"

Nefertiti scowled, "Kuro stopped me. You can thank her, y'know."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Nile started, then began ranting in Egyptian.

"So," Kuro addressed the rest of the group, "We have three trucks twenty four of you. Eight in each truck."

"What about you and Bao?" Lucas asked. Everyone jumped at the sound of an engine roar and as Kuro's hair suddenly whipped to the side as a black and red blur blew behind her. The woman seemed unaffected, only sighed and turning down the street to watch the source.

The black and red Mission RS roared down the street, before the brakes hit, and the back end circled the front end and burned rubber as the gas hit and the motorcycle came roaring back down the street.

Everyone jumped out of the way, but Kuro simply faced the two wheeled vehicle with a raised eyebrow, and otherwise stoic expression.

The brakes were applied and the motorcycle squealed to a stop, just inches from the black- clad woman.

"Still the adreniline junkie I remember, aren't you, Bao?"

The figure pulled the helmet off, revealing it to be indeed Bao, "What can I say? Been about a decade since I rode this thing. How'd you keep it in such great condition? Everything's working like it hasn't even been stuck in a garage for ten years!"

"Between you and me?" Kuro raised her other eyebrow, before lowering her voice, "Christina took it for a few spins."

Bao's eyebrows went up, "W- what?"

"You heard me. I think you may still have a chance with her, lover boy." Kuro raised her voice, "Okay, everyone load up. You can ask questions when we get to home base!"

As everyone did as ordered, Aguma grabbed Bao's shoulder, whispering in his ear, "We have a lot to talk about buddy. A _lot_."

With a squeeze to the shoulder that probably meant to hurt, Aguma walked off.

Kuro pulled her bike up next to Bao's, an eyebrow arched, "Ouch. Something tells me you two are about to have the worst falling out ever."

Bao sighed, setting his helmet into the storage compartment, "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get going."


	12. Chapter 12

"And there they go again." Ryuto chuckled as Kuro and Bao took off on their bikes, the two vampires racing each other through the streets of Rio de Janeiro, "Competitive as always."

"Yet they're both completely different from each other," Kakeru observed, leaning up from the back seat. He frowned, "Okay, I can get Bao and Kuro wearing jackets and hoods and gloves in a place like this, but why you? Aren't you burning up?"

"Safety purposes." Ryuto clicked his tounge.

"Huh?"

Ryuto frowned for a moment as he brought his right hand to his mouth, using his teeth to pull his gloves off. Then, he reached over and touched Kakeru on the neck.

Almost instantly, Kakeru seized, his body arching as volts of electicity arched through his body.

Ryuto took his hand off, chuckling, "That's why."

Kakeru panted, "You little-"

"Finally someone teaches a Tategami a lesson." Ryuga said from the passenger seat.

Ryuto glanced sideways at him, a smirk dancing over his features as he reached his arm out, "You wanna try...?"

Ryuga leaned back, "Nope. I'm good."

Ryuto laughed, retracting his arm, "Wow. For once, my brother's scared of me."

Ryuga scowled, but didn't answer to that.

Kenta leaned up, "I doubt he's scared Ryuto; Maybe just being wary."

When Ryuto moved his hand to electrify Kenta, Ryuga grabbed his brother's bare wrist, gritting his teeth as he got shocked.

Ryuto raised an eyebrow as he wrenched his arm out of Ryuga's grasp, "Damn you two make a good team. Kenta knew what to say and you took the oppurtunity to prove me wrong."

"They're better than that." Yuu said, also leaning up from the back, "If they were to go against Sophie and Wales- and keep in mind they're one of the best tagteam partners- it'd be safe to say that Ryuga and Kenta would have the better chance of winning."

"You're counting yourself out, dude." Kakeru muttered, rubbing his neck.

"Why don't you shut up so I don't have to knock you out?" Ryuto asked the greenette.

Ryuga smirked as Kakeru glared.

A sudden explosion sounded from outside the truck, and Ryuto's head snapped up. His eyes widened as he slammed on the brakes, "Son of a bitch!"

The tires squealed over the road, leaving tracks in the process. Thankfully, the vehichle stopped just on the edge of the new crater in the middle of the road.

"What... the hell... did that?!" Kenta exclaimed.

In answer, the truck bounced as something landed on top of it. Ryuto looked upwards, moving his hands into his lap as he pulled the glove on his left hand off. Carefully, almost cautiously, Ryuto slipped out of his jacket.

That's when the driver's side door open a gloved hand snatched out, fingers wrapping around Ryuto's neck.

"Ryuto!" The other's in the truck yelled.

Ryuto growled, and brought his hand up to the bare arm past the glove. Almost instantly, his attacker siezed and fell from the top, revealing it to be-

"Ian Garcia?" Yuu asked, shocked.

Ryuto let out a hiss, "He knew."

"What?" Ryuga frowned.

"I can radiate the electricity all around my body; He had gloves on when he went for my neck. He must've known that if he touched me bare handed, he'd get shocked." Ryuto growled, jumping out of the truck and looking back inside, "Stay here, lock the doors until I get back."

Once the door shut, Kenta leaned up and clicked the locks shut.

Ryuga, however, had other ideas. He undid the lock on his door and slipped out.

"Ryuga!" Kenta hissed, "What're you doing?!"

"You think I'm just gonna stand around and miss out on all of the action?" Ryuga shot back. He then eyed Kakeru, "Tategami? If I know you-"

Kakeru dove out, "Hell yeah!"

Kenta and Yuu looked at each other, Yuu sighing, "Well, if you can't beat 'em..."

"Join them." Kenta reluctantly agreed, climbing out of the truck-

And into the near warzone setting.

* * *

><p>"They must've known we'd be back in town today." Bao growled, swinging off his bike.<p>

"Agreed. C'mon, let's get going." Kuro said, swinging off her own bike.

In twin blurs of black and white, both vampires rushed for the fighting.

"I'm covering Nefertiti! You take Christina!" Kuro called, and she veered towards the Egyptian girl, who was fighting off Selen and Enzo.

_Of course you leave me with blondie_, Bao thought, but didn't dare say it out loud.

Christina was currently dealing with Johannes, so her back was turned to the threat sneaking up behind her. Bao's eyes narrowed, and a low growl rose in his throat, quickly changing into a bloodthirsty roar.

It was as if the air turned still, and everyone froze in mid- action at the sound. Argo's eyes widened as Bao's fist connected with his jaw. At first, he literally just stood there, then the shockwave hit, and Argo was sent flying back several hundred yards, leaving a rut in the streets.

Christina whipped around in shock, watching as the dust cleared, revealing Bao at a crouch. She followed the line of destruction, to a now standing, livid looking, Argo Garcia. Her eyes widened.

"Y- you..." Christina stammered, shocked beyond belief, "_You saved me_!"

Bao suddenly whipped around, grabbing Christina's shoulder and shoving her behind him as threw another punch into Johannes' jaw. He too went flying backwards.

"Hey Kuro! How about summoning a few wolves to finish off cat- boy's minions!" Bao wasn't asking- he was ordering. His eyes darted around, watching all the wild cats milling through the streets, now focused on him and Christina.

As if in answer to that, there was the sound of howling, and within seconds, a pack of wolves had arrived on scene, and a sudden cat and dog fight erupted in the streets.

Bao called, "Nef, Ryuto, Crissie! You three get the others to the Palace, now! Kuro and I'll follow as soon as we deal with these guys here!"

"What?!" Christina yelled, "Screw you Blackheart; I'm not leaving without throwing a few hits!"

Bao growled, "Christina, for my sanity's sake. Please."

Christina hesitated at that. Then she hissed back, "When you get to HQ, you had better hope I don't take your head off and burn you to ashes."

With that, Christina went for her truck and jumped in, the door slamming behind her. Tires squealing, Christina pulled away from the scene.

Ryuto and Nefertiti quickly followed suit.


	13. Chapter 13

"The freaking bastard... Keeping me from having my fun..." Christina muttered to herself, glaring out the windshield, unconsiously pressing down on the gas.

Chris winced, "Yo sis. Slow down. I don't think you're supposed to be going fast through-"

"Hang on." Christina interrupted, suddenly turning the wheel hard to the right, and on to a rough dirt road.

Chris winced, reaching up and grabbing the handle just above the window, "Seriously, Crissie-"

"_Don't call me that_!" Christina snarled.

Aguma leaned up from the backseat, "Chris, maybe you should keep quiet. I don't think anything's gonna calm your sister right now."

"You're damn right!" Christina exclaimed, once again accelerating.

Before anyone could say anything else, the driver's side door suddenly opened, and revealed Bao himself standing on the runner, "Move over Christina. I'm driving."

Christina hissed, but reluctantly moved into the middle seat of the front, growling and glaring at the redhead that slid behind the wheel.

"Give me one good reason not to go off on you right now." Christina growled, "And not your normal 'If we get in an arguement, I'll get distracted and the consequences could be deadly' bit."

"Chris would've had my head if I let anything happen to you." Bao replied, coolly.

"You're a vampire, you're too fast, and even with his strength and speed he couldn't kill you." Christina snapped back.

"What CD you got in?" Bao asked, changing the subject and reaching for the radio.

"Jason Aldean- DON'T YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Christina yelled, "Answer me!"

Bao didn't answer, but instead looked out the window, seemingly concentrating on the driving.

But Christina seemed to know better.

"Bao Blackheart, if you don't answer me now, when we get to the palace, I'm grabbing my knife and cutting your head off- and I _mean it_." Christina snarled.

"What's this palace place anyways?" Chao Xin asked, leaning up.

"Don't try to answer that, Bao." Christina hissed.

"You never had me under your control when we were dating, what makes you think you have it now?" Bao finally snapped. Christina leaned away, taken aback, before anger washed over her features.

"That's what all of this is about?" Christina growled, "Need I remind you that _you're_ the one who left me?!"

"For your own damn good!" Bao snarled back, his grip tightening on the wheel.

"And yet you've proven in the last half hour how much you still have feelings for me, you leech!"

"That's why!" Bao exclaimed, "Right there! You just figured it out, and yet you're still oblivious as ever to actually see that I'm the worst kind of threat to you!"

"What?" Christina scoffed, "That you're a vampire? Do you think I care? I've been in more dangerous situations than with an immortal being!"

"I care, dammit! There's always the possibility that I could always slip up- go on a feeding frenzy! I could hurt you dammit!" Bao exclaimed.

Christina growled, "So?! If you did bite me, I'd trust you to have the self control to stop-"

Bao snarled, and Christina cut off. Bao's grip on the wheel had tightened hard enough for it to bend underneath his strength.

"_You don't understand, do you_?" Bao hissed, his hair falling over and shadowing his eyes.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Bao announced tersely a near hour later. Everyone immeadiatly craned to get a look out the window.<p>

"Woah... we're staying here?!" Masamune exclaimed.

Bao actually chuckled, "Damn right."

"Now I see why you call it a palace!"

It indeed couldn't be described any other way. The palace in front of them was five stories tall, with a Victorian style porch and ivy creeping around the columns, and even up the side of the walls. Stained glass windows shined brightly in the sunlight, each one of a different design.

"Now this is just the outside." Bao said, "Wait until you see the inside."

Bao reached up to the top of the cab, flicking a switch that no one had noticed before. Almost instantly, on the far side, the wall of the palace rolled up, and Bao drove through, flicking the headlights on as the truck dipped downward on a ramp going underground.

"This is where I do most of my work." Bao said as the tunnel opened into a spacy underground garage.

Once parking the truck and the group getting out, they were greeted by a shout.

"Okay, who the hell owns the Ferrari?!" Lucas yelled, bolting for said black vehichle with flames dancing over the hood.

Kuro chuckled, "Talk to Bao if you want to take it for a spin."

Lucas looked towards said redhead, who was making his way towards the sportscar, a smirk dancing over his features, "Ferrari F40- one of the 1400 plus they made of the model."

Lucas groaned, "A Mission RS, a Ferrari F40, GMC Topkicks... What else do you have that might make me overload?"

Bao frowned, "Lamborghini Aventador... I'm working on that one right now, though. It's not finished."

Lucas' eyes lit up, but he hesitated. Bao noticed, and he chuckled.

"Kuro, take the others on the grand tour. I'm gonna show Lucas around down here."

"You sure-" Kuro started.

"Who wants to see the firing range?" Ryuto asked.

Almost instantly, Kakeru's, Kyoya's, Chris', and surprisingly, Ryuga's hands shot up.

"Music room?" Christina asked.

Sophie's, Nero's, Julian's, and Mei- Mei's hands went up.

"And the battle room?" Nefertiti asked.

Everyone else's hands went up.

Kuro sighed, "Fine. Let's get going."

Lucas grinned, "So? The Lamborghini?"

Bao chuckled, "Right this way, Luke."

* * *

><p>"Oh, no way! A freaking game room?!" Lucas' voice announced his presence as he bolted into said room, "Awesome!"<p>

"Oh, great!" Wales groaned, "Now it'll take me forever to get him to bed!"

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Want me to spell him?"

Wales eyed her, "Can you?"

"I can make him go to sleep however long you'd like."

"In that case, I'll keep you in mind if I need a hand."

Sophie giggled.

Bao leaned against the doorframe, watching the group settle in. Some were talking with each other, but others were actually on the games- Like Ryuto and Kakeru.

They were facing off each other on the air hockey table.

Bao smirked a little at that; Two competitive spirits; He doubted neither would take well to loosing to the other.

Someone walked up behind Bao; The redhead didn't have to look to know who.

"How much you want to know?" Bao asked.

"Why don't we talk in private?" The intruder returned.

Bao sighed, but pushed off the door and turned, walking down the hallway and into an empty room.

"So? What do you want to know Aguma?" Bao asked, crossing his arms and staring up at his friend.

"Everything. And you're not leaving here until you tell me." Aguma replied, also crossing his arms.

Bao sighed, realized he had just been faced with the inevitable.

"Well, like I said yesterday afternoon, it all started during the Black Plauge..."


	14. Chapter 14

Bao felt like strangling someone- And he didn't care who. Hell, trying to kill Kuro would be worth getting rid of his anger!

Thinking about it for a second, Bao stalked into the gameroom, and grabbed Christina by the shoulder, making her jump.

"I'm giving you a chance to beat me up. C'mon." Bao hauled the girl out of the room, who let out a yelp of surprise.

"What?! What's gotten into you?!" Christina then noticed the way Bao glared at Aguma as they passed through the door, "Ooh... Friendship troubles?"

Bao growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Christina wrenched out of Bao's grip, "I can walk myself, thank you very much."

With that, Christina strode by Bao, towards the training room, "What're you waiting for red? Aren't you coming?"

Bao rushed by her, reaching their destination first, "I'm not the one being slow."

Christina let out a growl and rushed up to him, shoving him inside the training room, slightly surprised when he let himself be pushed; Normally, it was like trying to fight a stone wall with him.

Oh well. Maybe he really did want to get some of his anger out.

Everyone had trailed in behind the duo- Kuro dragging Aguma in- and were watching from the walls.

"What, no weapons?" Bao cocked his head.

"Oh, I have few on me. I'll pull 'em out when I want." Christina smirked.

Bao looked her over, "Everything you're wearing is skin tight. Where are the-"

Bao grunted as Christina suddenly moved across the room, sending a well aimed kick to his gut. Bao stumbled back a few feet.

"Ha! Is that all you got? Your anger's making you slow, Blackheart!" Christina laughed.

Bao hissed, and lunged, careful not to add in his supernatural strength or speed, and dropped to his hands, sweeping Christina's legs out from under her in a roundhouse kick.

Christina's eyes widened, but her reflexes kicked in, and she shot her hands out, landing on them, then bringing her feet up right behind them, jumping up in the air and back- flipping, landing on her feet several feet away from Bao.

"Okay, so maybe not." Christina narrowed her eyes.

Bao grinned back, crouched to the floor in the universal 'play with me' position.

Well, if wanted to do that...

"Let's go Blackheart!" Christina snapped to her feet, rushing across the floor.

Bao's grin widened, and he rushed for the blonde.

The two met in center floor, and almost instantly, a weird dance of punches and kicks started. Niether being backed down from each other, circling each other with each hit.

They finally got each other face- to- face, their hands gripping the other's shirt collars. Both panted for a moment, before smirking at each other and shoving against each other, jumping back a few feet.

"Still got it in you, eh Cadelle?" Bao asked.

"You know, I don't about you, but I'm getting the sense of de ja vu." Christina responded.

From the sidelines, Kuro whispered something in Chris' ear, making his eyes widen. Though Christina didn't hear it, Bao did, making him sigh.

"Chris, she's exaggerating. And besides, you heard our fight first hand this afternoon." Bao called.

Chris looked hesitant, but he didn't answer, instead watching the scene in front of him.

"Hey, Blackheart!" Christina's voice shouted. Bao looked up, eyes widening as he saw the younger Cadelle coming down at him, a knife in each hand, laid against both wrists. Before the redhead could move, Christina had knocked into him, sending him sprawled out on the floor, the knives stuck in his clothes.

Bao growled as he felt Christina move off of him, giggling, "I win."

Bao relaxed, sighing, "Whatever..."

Her footsteps started to fade away.

Bao smirked, and used both his strength and speed to jump to his feet. He rushed towards Christina from behind, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand behind her back, and to crane her head to the side and expose her neck in the other hand. Bao felt his fangs come down and he pressed his lips to the blonde's neck.

"Who's the winner now?" Bao purred.

Christina huffed, and although she put up a good front, Bao could sense her fear, she growled, "Okay vamp. You won."

"I don't wanna scare you into admitting I won." Bao chuckled.

Christina scowled, "I'm not scared."

"The beating of your heart says otherwise."

Christina breathed deep, controlling herself as her fingers moved, finding the handle of the knife strapped to her back, "And what if I was to say... I'm not done yet?"

With that, Christina ripped out of Bao's grip, and whipped around, slashing her knife at a downwards angle towards Bao.

Bao's eyes widened, and he stepped back, barely avoiding the blade.

"When'd you get so strong?" Bao demanded.

"You've been gone five years- why wouldn't I've gotten stronger?" Christina countered, pausing in her movements to smirk at the redhead.

Bao huffed, "Touche'."

While the slightly elder- in human age- was distracted, Christina lunged, the flat of the blade against her wrist-

Bao's reflexes snapped out, and he grabbed Christina's knife hand, flexing it backwards and into her arm-

Almost instantly, the metallic smell of blood reached not only Bao's nose, but Kuro's as well. And since she was a human hunter...

Kuro rushed forwards, and on pure instinct, Bao set himself between his descendant and Christina, letting out a hiss as his fangs popped out. Kuro screeched to a halt, also hissing at Bao, fangs out as well.

The two vampires stared each other down before Kuro's more human senses told her what she was doing, and she turned and bolted out the door in a blur.

Behind Bao, Christina sweatdropped, "That's twice in one day you've saved my life."

Bao straightened, "Whatever. Have Nefertiti check you out; I'm done fighting."

With that, Bao was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Nobody saw Kuro or Bao again until the next morning, when they all came down for breakfast. Sophie was the first to see what was different about them.

"What's with your eyes?" Sophie frowned.

Bao and Kuro shrugged in sync, "Just happens after a night out on a hunt."

"Hunt...?" Julian wondered.

"Bao hunts animals." Kuro said exasperatedly, "I hunt, erm, humans... Only people that won't be missed."

Bao shot Kuro a look, his gold eyes brighter than normal, "When you put it like that, you make it seem like people don't care."

"Some don't." Kuro said matter of factly, turning away from the cooking to set the food on the table, "Eat up guys. Training starts today."

No one made an objection, opting to dig into the food.

* * *

><p>"Bao catch." Kuro threw a silver chain with a garnet stone over her shoulder, smirking a little when she heard a solid 'thump'.<p>

"Oi, woman, watch it!" Bao shouted, rubbing his forehead, "Why do I need this?"

"Put it on. Part of training." Kuro ordered.

Bao frowned, but did as ordered. Kuro then addressed the group sitting on the floor, "Today's training is simple enough. The objective is for those of you I called out the other day is to get the pendant around Bao's neck off. You can use whatever you got, and the weapons on the rack, if you want."

Bao blinked, then smirked, "Like no one could beat me."

"I'm actually placing my money on a few, so don't get cocky." Kuro countered, "Sophie, you're first."

Sophie frowned a little, asking as she stood, "We can use our gifts, right?"

"Yep." Kuro smirked, knowingly.

Bao didn't like it, but he faced the blunette off anyways.

Sophie smiled, eerily. Bao tried not to get distracted by it.

"And... start!" Kuro shouted.

Almost instantly, Bao rushed Sophie, and the Cetus Blader simply side- stepped, whirling in a circle as she did so. Her hand touched the side of Bao's neck as he went flying by.

Bao scowled, and abruptly came to a halt, turning, "You just got lucky."

Bao rushed her again, and when she avoided him again, she touched the other side of his neck.

As this wierd fight kept going on, Bao realized...

Sophie hadn't yet gone for his throat.

"Hey, why aren't you counter attacking yet?" Bao asked, turning around and facing the barely fazed girl.

Sophie sweatdropped, "Have you not noticed what I've been doing?"

"Um... Avoiding me?"

Sophie huffed and turned to Kuro, "Vampires still have the same muscle weaknesses humans do, right?"

"If you mean pressure points, yes." Kuro nodded.

"In that case..." Sophie turned back to a scowling Bao, snapping her fingers. Almost instantly, the boy was frozen.

"H- hey!" Bao exclaimed, "I can't move!"

"While you were distracted by trying to get me, everytime I dodged you, I spelled each pressure point on your body. So I can simply do..." Sophie walked across the room, and yanked the pendant around Bao's neck off, "This."

Kuro applauded as Bao let out an angered shout, "Way to go Sophie. You used Bao's speed and the fact that he wasn't clearly concentrating to your advantage. Not only that, but you used basic fighting knowledge to freeze your oppenent."

Bao was still ranting, making Kuro frown, "Can you silence him?"

"For how long?" Sophie smirked.

"Eternity, if possible."

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Bao exclaimed.

"I can do for a few minutes, not eternity. Not that powerful yet." Sophie said.

"Eh, good enough."

"Okay then." Sophie turned to Bao, laying a finger on her lips and saying, "Zip it."

When she removed her fingers, and when Bao opened his mouth, not a sound came out.

"How long does it last?" Kuro asked.

"Five minutes." Sophie said, before handing the girl the pendant, "Here you go."

When Sophie walked back over sit next to Wales, Lucas leaned over, whispering in his brother's ear, "Remind me not to ever make her mad."

Wales simply chuckled.

With Bao still glowering in the background, Kuro turned back to the rest of the group, "See? It was simple enough for Sophie. With each of your talents, you can figure out a way to get the pendant. You just have to know your oppenent, watch for openings, and know when and how to strike."

By now Bao had gotten his voice back, and though still ticked off, walked up beside Kuro, "She's right. It really doesn't take much."

"Now, Chris. How about you?" Kuro turned to the blonde.

"Sure, whatever." Chris stood up.

Kuro tossed the chain and pendant back to Bao, who put it around his neck, "He's another my money's on. Just saying."

Bao glared, but none the less, moved to center stage, across from Chris, "You know, you're not a vampire. So how can you be as fast, strong, and cunning as you are?"

Chris smirked, "You're about to find out, now aren't you?"

"And... go!" Kuro shouted.

Bao didn't have time to move before he was sent flying upwards into the ceiling.


	16. Chapter 16

"_Sit still_!" Nefertiti hissed into Chris' face, "And let me get this wound bandaged!"

"I've had worse!" Chris objected, shifted in his chair, "Let me up-"

Nefertiti pinched a pressure point in Chris' neck, making him still. She then proceeded to lean closer, inspecting the gash over the blonde's eye. She scowled.

"You're lucky he didn't use his claws." Nefertiti frowned, referring to Chris' earlier fight with Bao, "The venom would've caused you to be in intense pain."

Chris hummed in aknowledgement, his eyes turned upwards. With the way the Egyptian girl was leaning in towards him. One look downwards-

Chris grit his teeth as Nefertiti applied an antiseptic to his wound, "Hey, watch it will ya?!"

"Would you rather it be infected?" Nefertiti responded.

Chris scowled, realizing she had a point.

After several moments, in which Nefertiti was able to stitch up the gash, Chris couldn't've been more relieved when she stepped away, announcing, "Okay, I'm done."

Chris let out a slow breath, before muttering under his breath, "Yeah, thanks."

Nefertiti simply nodded.

As Chris stood up to leave, Nefertiti stepped away from the table, and the two crashed into each other. They stumbled, before Nefertiti's back crashed with the wall, pinned between it and Chris. Her green eyes widened in shock, as did Chris'.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, only jumping when Kuro walked in, "Yo, Chris. Christina's bugging me to ask if you're okay-"

She blinked when she saw the way that Chris and Nefertiti were clearly trying not to look at each other. A smirk played at her lips.

"Well, well, well..." Kuro purred, moving fast and swinging her arms around both Blader's necks, "Looks like young love is in the air. Should I tell the others?"

"KURO!" Nefertiti yelled, and said vampire cackled and bolted out of the room at human speed, Nefertiti hot on her heels.

Left in the infirmary, Chris was wondering...

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's cooking?" Christina inhaled as the group walked into the living room that night.<p>

"Stay out of the kitchen, Crissie!" Nefertiti called from said room.

"Is there a reason?" Lucas wondered.

Kuro chuckled, "Christina seems to be a Cajun girl. She can't eat anything without a little spice-"

"Too _much_ spice, thank you!" Nefertiti shouted.

"Eh, what can I say?" Christina shrugged, falling into a nearby chair, "I'm a southern gal at heart."

Everyone laughed at that, including Nefertiti from the kitchen.

After a few minutes, silence overcame the living room, each person doing their own thing. After a few minutes, Christina's voice broke the silence.

"_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself, so I'm gonna let it do all the talking._"

Smiling a little, Kuro joined in, "_I came across the place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree_."

To the duo's surprise, Sophie joined, "_I felt a little fear upon my back, he said 'don't look back, just keep on walking'_."

And then Mei- Mei, "_When the big black horse said, 'look this way', said 'hey lady will ya marry me'_."

All four chorused together, "_But I said no, no, no, no- no- no, I said no, no, you're not the one for me, no, no, no, no- no- no, I said no, no, you're not the one for me._"

Before any of them could go on any further, the boys broke out into applause.

"Wow, have you got a voice, Mei- Mei!" Chao Xin grinned, making said girl giggle and blush.

"I didn't know you could sing like that, Soph!" Wales complemented the woman. Sophie only smiled.

"I didn't even know you could sing!" Bao exclaimed, addressing Kuro. The woman only smirked.

"Still the singer I remember you to be, aren't you sis?" Chris chuckled.

"Encore!" Lucas suddenly said, making the girls look at him.

"You sure?" Kuro arched an eyebrow.

"How high does each of yours pitch go?" Lucas returned.

"What?" Mei- Mei asked.

"I've been known to shatter a few glasses." Christina chuckled, nervously.

"Then sing _Titanium_ by David Guetta." Lucas said, "It builds in pitch, you know."

Christina smirked, "Dude, you're talking my language... Okay then-"

"If you start singing, you'll get carried away, or worse, hypnotise everybody and you won't be able to eat." Nefertiti appeared in the doorway, "Now c'mon. Dinner's ready."

* * *

><p>Most everyone was done eating supper when Nefertiti gathered the dishes up, putting them in the sink. She looked over her shoulder at the group still conversing, before smirking a little, and pulling a plastic cup out of the cupboard, and beginning a little tune, catching the other's attention, beginning with clapping her hands together, then tapping the cup.<p>

"_I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow what'd ya say? When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._"

Nefertiti smiled as she began the next verse.

"_I've got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views. Its mountians, its got rivers, its got sights to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._"

Nefertiti hit the cup on the counter, turning to her friends, "I do know a few songs."

"Isn't that the truth." Christina said, "I get tripped up by that beat all the time!"

Nefertiti chuckled, "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it."

Christina frowned, "Yeah, but still..."

"Okay you guys, fun's over for the day." Kuro said, standing up and stretching, "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow's a long day."

"As the day after tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that..." Bao groaned.

"You just don't want to get your butt kicked again."

"Say that when I pin you during training."

As Kuro and Bao exited, argueing over who was the better fighter, everyone followed, watching amusedly.

Well, almost everyone.

Nefertiti pretended not to notice Chris' presence as she turned to wash the dishes, running the water and pouring the soap in.

Chris walked up next to the counter, rubbing the back of his neck, "So, about this afternoon..."

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." Nefertiti cut him off.

Chris looked away, "Yeah, sure..."

Silenced overcame the two, only to be broken by Chris' messing with the cup that still lay on the counter, from Nefertiti's earlier performance. She smiled a little.

"Wanna learn?" She asked.

"Eh, not really. It's kinda a slow song in my opinion." Chris shrugged, "I'm more into country- rap stuff..."

"Who- I might know a few."

"Umm... Kid Rock? Colt Ford?" Chris sounded wary.

Nefertiti clicked her tounge, "Chris, Chris, Chris... You have a lot to learn about me."

"Huh?"

Nefertiti smiled, then began singing.

"_All my life I've been searching... All my life I've uncertain... I've been in a band, left alone..._"

"_Fifteen I had to leave home... The black sheep, the bad seed... At a roadside bar in Tennessee, I met an angel who rescued me... She rescued me..._" Chris sang, softly, as though he were afraid he couldn't sing at all.

Well, Nefertiti thought, He sure as hell can. Must run in the Cadelle family...

She snapped back to the present, singing the chorus with the blonde.

"_She wore blue jeans and a rosary, believed in god and believe in me... All of her friends think she's a little crazy... She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve... Don't give a damn what the world thinks of me... She tells me it's all good, she's happy with a bad seed... Happy, to be misunderstood..._"

"You're pretty good." Nefertiti said, approvingly.

"Eh, maybe to you." Chris shrugged, "Personally, I think I'm not good enough to compare to my sister."

"Compared to your sister, you're ten times better." Nefertiti said, immeadiatly, truthfully.

Chris chuckled, dryly, "Think what you want, Neffy-"

Nefertiti turned in surprise, and Chris instantly stepped back, "S- sorry. I- I didn't-"

"No, don't apologize. It's just been awhile since I've heard that knickname... My last boyfriend was the only one who called me that. Everyone else called me Nef." Nefertiti chuckled, "It gets annoying after a while."

Chris frowned, "Last boyfriend... What happened to him?"

Nefertiti turned back to the dishes, not answering directly, "You wouldn't believe me if told you, what with the way I am and all."

Chris perked up immeadiatly, "He hit you didn't he?"

Nefertiti didn't answer, but her jaw _did_ clench.

Chris reigned in his quickly growing anger, avoiding that path, "So... who finished him off?"

"The Blackhearts. I've been loyal to them since."

"That was the one time Bao slipped up, isn't it?"

"Hit the nail on the head."

"Huh... I would've liked to see that- the bitch got what he deserved then."

Nefertiti laughed then, openly, startling Chris.

"Oh man Chris... you really are too much."

Chris smirked, faintly, "Glad I amuse you."

Nefertiti chuckled again, before asking, "So? What about you? Past girlfriends?"

"None." Chris answered instantly.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Never have been with a girl in my life."

"Damn... Has there ever been one you wanted to be with?"

"Yeah, one."

"Who?"

"Why don't I let you figure that one out?"

Nefertiti's brow drew together as she turned to Chris...

Except, he wasn't there.

Nefertiti blinked.

Man, was Chris a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kinda a filler... Sorry. This story is moving slow, unlike my other stories, which are more fast- pace. I'm aiming for a quite a few chapters- I'm thinking I might make a series, but probably not. Oh well.<strong>

**Hey, songs featured were _Black Horse and A Cherry Tree_ by KT Tunstall, _Cups (When I'm Gone) _by Anna Kendrick, and finally, Kid Rock's _Blue Jeans and A Rosary_. *Sighs dreamily* Ah, that song... Oh well. Till next chapter, Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, the group was met with the sight of Kuro, Nefertiti, and Christina talking with a girl they hadn't ever seen before.

Well, except one.

"_Xue_?!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

The newcomer looked up, and a smile that was almost identical to Chao Xin's flashed across her face, "Hey cuz! Whatcha been up to?"

"Cuz?" Everyone echoed except for Chao Xin, Kuro, Crissie, and Nefertiti.

Xue grinned, "Yep. I'm Chao Xin's cousin."

The group each looked over her, trying to figure out what to make of her.

Xue had mahogany hair much like Chao Xin's that reached her waist. Several strands hung over her liquid mercury- colored eyes. She had tanned skin, with hardly a blemish anywhere. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans with heeled biker boots. She wore a white tank top, and a black jacket with a dark red dragon design twisting around the sleeves. She also had a black, braided leather cord around her neck with the pendant of gold Chinese lettering.

"Xue's gonna be helping with training today; She flew in early this morning." Kuro said, stepping up.

"My cousin doesn't have any powers-" Chao Xin was cut off as he was suddenly dragged into the wall.

"Think again cuz. Look at the shadows." Xue chuckled.

Everyone looked down at Xue's shadow, eyes following as they looked to see her shadow connected with Chao Xin's.

"Shadow control?" Da Xiang frowned.

"And possession." Xue smirked.

"Meaning...?"

Xue held her left hand out...

And Chao Xin did the same.

Looking around, Xue smirked when she caught sight of a pair a knife next to Chao Xin. With a few hand motions, Chao Xin was holding the knife in his hand.

A few more motions, and the blade was set against Chao Xin's hair.

"OH, HELL NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T. YOU. DO. IT!" Chao Xin screamed, panicking.

Xue smirked, and Chao Xin closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable...

Only to find him hurling the knife towards his own cousin.

Xue abruptly let Chao Xin go, bringing her hand up, the blade making contact...

And fading into black dust.

"I can make things dissolve too." Xue grinned.

Chao Xin scowled, "When'd you get those skills?"

"They literally just came a few months ago. With Kuro's help, I was able to control them within a few weeks." Xue smiled.

"But it was just shadow control at first- the will to stop a person's attack." Kuro stepped up, explaining.

"Oh, so like my powers?" Ryuto asked.

"What's that mean?" Ryuga frowned.

Ryuto held up his gloved hands, "You know how I can shock people with just a touch?"

Ryuga nodded.

"Well, at first it was just in my palms, but now... I can radiate it all over my body."

"Which is why he keeps himself pretty much covered- one touch and you're down for the count." Kakeru smirked.

"You know, Ryuto..." Bao suddenly said, "They say you can put someone flat on their backs..."

Ryuto chuckled, taking a glove off, "Wanna try Blackheart?"

Bao held a single finger out, and Kuro sighed, "Nefertiti, get ready-"

Bao had already touched Ryuto's hand, and he siezed, his back arching. After a few seconds, Ryuto ended the connection, smirking.

"Proof enough for you?"

Bao shook his head, "Woke me up, I know that."

Ryuto chuckled, pulling his glove back on.

"Okay, fun's over. Let's get to training." Kuro said, trying to hide her amusement.

* * *

><p>Lucas let the ice sweep him up in a loopty- loop, arching over Xue- who looked up at him in shock and awe- before landing behind her and sending her flying with a burst of cold air.<p>

Xue flipped, landing in a crouch as she eyed Lucas, who did the same to her.

"How about a little hand- to- hand?" Xue smirked, and that was all her oppenent needed before the two lunged for each other, fists being hurled and blocks being put up.

Suddenly, Xue found her feet knocked out from underneath her, and her back hit the ground, hard. Xue grunted, the breath knocked out from her lungs.

Lucas stood up, smirking, "I win."

Xue growled, "Just wait. I'll get you back."

"We'll see. Just remember who's on top for now, sweet pea."

Xue wanted to strangle the little brat, right then and there. Instead, she stood up to the sound of Kuro's words, "Okay, that's it for now. We'll go have lunch and take an hour or two off."

As everyone filed out, Xue let out a rush of air, rubbing her lower back.

"Damn, that kid is good." She muttered, "Eh, lunch'll be awhile, knowing Nefertiti. I'll stay here and train a little more."

She never noticed the set of emerald green orbs watching her from the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... Who's the mystery person? Leave your guesses in the little review box below... Until next chapter, Ciao!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Bet you didn't think I was gonna update, huh? Ha! As if! So, in this chapter, we delve a little into Bao and Christina's relationship, as well as find out who the mystery person is from last chapter! Review!**

* * *

><p>"A couple of hours' worth in break time?" Nefertiti asked Kuro, handing said girl a wet plate, "What's really going on in your mind?"<p>

Kuro moistened her lips, drying the china in her hands, before saying, "Tell me if I'm crazy... I'm dragging the lot in there to a night on the town."

Kuro had jerked her chin towards the living room.

Nefertiti yelped, and just about dropped another plate, "Crazy?! Woman, you're demented! We have to train for the- the... Wait, you haven't given us any details what we're training for."

Kuro shot her companion a look, "I will tomorrow, I swear it. But I want the others to have a little fun before..."

Nefertiti picked up instantly, "Before things get really serious. Okay. I gotcha."

Kuro chuckled, "Right."

* * *

><p>Nefertiti and Kuro walked into the living together, both whispering something in Christina's and Xue's ears. Both girls grinned in sync, before standing.<p>

Nefertiti proceeded to get Madoka, Kuro got Hikaru, Christina grabbed Sophie, and Xue hauled Mei- Mei to her feet.

"Girls only for the next few hours!" Kuro called over her shoudler as she and the others disappeared.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all." Lucas said, sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER...<em>

"Why the hell didn't you say we were going to a club?!" Lucas exclaimed, "Ha! This is my element! Bye!"

The redhead disappeared in no time.

Wales sweatdropped, "Seriously..."

"Ah, well. Whatever. C'mon, let's have some fun!" Nefertiti abruptly grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt, who let out a startled yelp, and rushed out on to the dance floor.

Christina laughed at her brother's reaction, before looking slyly at Bao, "Well? Wanna break the rules and return to the old days?"

Bao smirked, "Of course, _madame_."

Christina laughed as Bao led her out on the floor.

"Well Chao Xin?" Mei- Mei smiled, "What are we waiting for?"

The two disappeared in no time.

"Let's get something to drink first. C'mon Wales." Sophie suddenly dragged the redhead to the bar. Wales silently sent his friends a look, Help me!

Julian, Klaus, and Nero simply waved goodbye, ignoring the glare they got in the process.

"Tsubasa?" Hikaru asked, blinking in a flirty way. Tsubasa shrugged, but let the girl lead him out.

"Kyoya, don't leave me hanging." Madoka didn't give the greenette to respond before he was dragged out.

Kuro glanced over at Xue, noticing she seemed a little lonely. A smirk overcame her features, noticing the way, surprisingly, Da Xiang was sending her glances every now and then.

Smiling, she moved, throwing her arms around the both of them, "And why don't you two head out? Da Xiang, I don't think Chao Xin would mind." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she spoke in his ear, "And seriously, just ask her out already."

With that, Kuro shoved the two on to the floor.

Then, she turned to Aguma, smiling, "And you...?"

"You're the only one left, lovely lady. Why don't we enjoy ourselves." Aguma surprised Kuro, and it took a moment for her to reply.

"Yes. Why don't we?"

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, when each couple and the rest of the group was off the floor, conversing with each other, a certain song came on, making each of the girl's eyes light up.<p>

**_There's a place downtown,_**  
><strong><em>Where the freaks all come around.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's a hole in the wall,<em>**  
><strong><em>It's a dirty free for all<em>**

"Come on Chao Xin!" Mei- Mei dragged said Blader on to the floor, not giving him a choice.

"Don't tell me you're gonna make me dance by myself Wales." Sophie purred.

"Bao?" Christina smiled.

"Let's go, Chris." Nefertiti grinned.

"You are not getting out of this, Tategami." Madoka once again pulled Kyoya out.

"Let's go, Tsubasa." Hikaru smiled.

"Aguma?" Kuro turned to her companion, who responded by getting up and leading her to the floor.

"You aren't much of a dancer, are you?" Xue asked Da Xiang.

"I can when I want to be." The black and gold haired man replied, and that was all Xue needed.

_**When the dark**_  
><em><strong>Of the night comes around,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's the time,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That the animal comes alive,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something wild<strong>_

All Bladers ended up in the center of the floor, their bodies picking up on the rythym and they started to dance, letting the music wash over them.

_**And now we lookin' like pimps**_  
><em><strong>In my gold Trans-Am.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got a water bottle full of whiskey<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my handbag.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got my drunk text on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll regret it in the mornin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>But tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't give a<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't give a<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't give a<strong>_

A certain two duo's started to attract the attention of the rest of rest of the club. Their bodies grinded against each other, with a sensual and yet dangerous rhythm that attracted the other dancers and on lookers.

_**There's a place downtown,**_  
><em><strong>Where the freaks all come around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a hole in the wall.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a dirty free for all.<strong>_

_**And they turn me on.**_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody Take It Off.<strong>_

_**There's a place I know**_  
><em><strong>If you're looking for a show.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where they go hardcore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's glitter on the floor.<strong>_

_**And they turn me on.**_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody Take It Off<strong>_

"I did not know Chris was that good of a dancer." Kuro said, watching the blonde's movements, "He's near as good as his sister. Speaking of which..."

Kuro's eyes moved to Christina and Bao, both of whom looked like they had whenever they had fun nearly five years ago... Ah, good times.

Sharp and fluid, soft and flowing, swift and steady, slow and calm, the movements of Nefertiti, Chris, Christina, and Bao had captured the gazes of everyone in the club.

_**Lose your mind,**_  
><em><strong>Lose it now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lose your clothes<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the crowd,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're delirious<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tear it down<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Til the sun comes back around,<strong>_

_**N-now we're getting so smashed,**_  
><em><strong>Knocking over trash cans<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eurbody breakin' bottles<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a filthy hot mess,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna get faded<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not the designated<strong>_  
><em><strong>Driver so<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't give a<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't give a<strong>_  
>I don't give a<p>

Kuro watched as her brother suddenly leaned down, his lips dancing over Christina's pulse point; She saw how he went rigid, then relaxed.

_What's he doing?_ Kuro wondered.

Just as sudden as he leaned down, Bao snapped back up, grabbing Christina's hand and whirling her up against him. Kuro arched an eyebrow as the blonde seemed unaffected by the sudden action, but simply turned her head enough for her chin to be aligned with her shoulder as she continued to dance.

_They're cute together_, A little voice told Kuro, _It's a real shame about their falling out five years ago..._

_**There's a place downtown,**_  
><em><strong>Where the freaks all come around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a hole in the wall.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a dirty free for all.<strong>_

_**And they turn me on.**_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody Take It Off.<strong>_

_**There's a place I know**_  
><em><strong>If you're looking for a show.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where they go hardcore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's glitter on the floor.<strong>_

_**And they turn me on.**_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody Take It Off.<strong>_

Kuro's eyes drifted to Nefertiti and Chris, thinking only one thing, _And those two... When the fuck did they get together?_

_**There's a place downtown,**_  
><em><strong>Where the freaks all come around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a hole in the wall.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a dirty free for all.<strong>_

_**And they turn me on.**_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody Take It Off.<strong>_

_**There's a place I know**_  
><em><strong>If you're looking for a show.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where they go hardcore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's glitter on the floor.<strong>_

_**And they turn me on.**_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody Take It Off.<strong>_

Once the song ended, the entire club burst into whistles, applause, and shouts, making the couples jump.

Kuro hid a laugh.

Oh, she was glad she had made this decision.

* * *

><p>As Christina and Bao made their way back to their booth, Bao's mind was whirling with tons of thoughts, and his heart- though without a beat- was stirring with hundreds of emotions.<p>

He had nearly lost control of himself earlier...

As they sat down, Bao noted the his partner seemed resigned. He wanted to ask, but...

"Do you ever think about it?" Christina suddenly voiced.

"Think about what?" Bao returned.

"You know. When we... broke up..." Christina moved a little closer to Bao, her violet eyes searching his gold ones.

Bao sighed, and looked away, "Yes. All the time, actually..."

Bao flashbacked.

* * *

><p><em>It was Valentine's day. A day of romance.<em>

_But not for Christina and Bao._

_From the second that Crissie woke up, Bao knew that any plans to sweep her off her feet was out the window. She was moody, brooding, and seemed to be a little... secretive._

_Bao dealt with it for most of the day, but by afternoon, he couldn't take it. He cornered the girl, demanding to know what was wrong. Her response had shocked him._

_"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK MY BROTHER IS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Christina snarled._

_Bao leaned back, "What?"_

_"Don't 'what' me! You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're working with Nemesis, aren't you?! You and that big jerk friend of yours!"_

_Bao's face darkened, "Watch what you're saying, Crissie. And don't accuse me of something you aren't positive about."_

_"I saw the Beyster Island Championships on TV last night- I saw you. So don't deny it. Now tell me where Chris is!"_

_"I can't-"_

_"Does Brawn know what the hell you are? How would he react if I was to contact him and tell him your secret?"_

_"First of all," Bao snarled, patience waning, "It's Aguma. Second of all, if you do that, so help me, I'll go full vampire, with a craving for human blood. And third of all, I. Can't. Tell. You."_

_"Hmph." Christina turned away, "Just like you to be a selfish bitch. I don't even know what the hell I saw in you when I gave you a chance!"_

_That remark turned Bao's anger into pain, and he gaped in shock at the girl's turned back, "**Excuse me**?! You're the one who asked ME out, thank you very much-"_

_"Damn you to hell." Christina paused, before turning back Bao, sneering, "Oh wait, I forgot. You can't go to hell. You've been damned as a freak for eternity."_

_Bao leaned back, that remark cutting deep. He turned away, walking off, "If that's the way you feel, so be it. I actually don't know why **I** gave **you** a chance!"_

_Christina's eyes snapped open at she heard the door slam behind Bao when he walked out._

_"Oh my god..." Christina whispered, "What have I done..."_

* * *

><p>Bao snapped back to reality at the sudden sound of a scream piercing the air, and the sound of a gunshot.<p>

Bao grabbed Christina as she started to stand, hissing, "Stay down! Don't get invol-"

Bao was cut off as a poison dart flashed out from the floor, straight for the blonde with him. On instinct, he put himself between the weapon and target, throwing an arm up to protect himself.

The dart lodged itself in the leather armband around his wrist, thankfully not making contact with his skin.

"Damn it." Bao growled, "We're under attack. C'mon Crissie! Let's find the others!"

Christina was already out of the booth, pulling a knife from the back sheath she had on. She turned to Bao, grinning, "Way ahead of you, red."

_Now I remember what I saw in her_, Bao thought.

Grinning, he joined the girl, "Let's do this."


	19. Chapter 19

Xue threw her hands up, and the shadows responded, freezing Johannes froze in his tracks, letting out a high pitched yowl.

"Nice try, kitty. Can't beat the shadows though." Xue smirked.

"Oh?" Johannes chuckled, and before Xue's very eyes, he shifted into a lynx, and lunged for the girl. Xue's silver eyes widened, and if it hadn't been Da Xiang yanking her out of the way at the last second, the girl would've been a goner.

No sooner had Johannes whipped back on the two, than the duo of a tiger and lion attacked him.

"Thanks for the save." Xue said to the gold and black haired Blader that had rescued her, "Now, why don't we see what we can do to help the other's out?"

* * *

><p>The electricty arched from wolf to wolf, to the main controller, who happened to be Doji- said man wasn't at all affected.<p>

"Seriously, what's his deal with wolves?!" Ryuto asked, dodging yet another canine.

"He has an affinity for them." Ryuga grumbled. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a red eyed beast heading to his brother's turned back, "Ryuto, look out!"

Before Ryuto could turn, the wolf lunged, and Ryuga put himself between the two, instinctively putting his hands out, and closing his eyes. Heat flared up in front of him, along with the sound of yelping. He opened his eyes to see that the wolf was in flames, crumpling to the floor.

"The hell...?" Ryuga wondered.

"I think your powers just kicked in, brother." Ryuto said, "We can figure it out later though. C'mon! Let's help the others!"

* * *

><p>A short air punch sent a Beylin Fist member flying, with Nile's exclaimation of, "I thought that they all changed sides with Bao and Aguma!"<p>

"Apparently not." Nefertiti said, kicking another in the ribs, hearing a satisfying crack, "He might wanna check for a pierced lung."

"So, what's your skill?" Nile asked, sending another guy flying.

"Huh?"

"Everyone involved with Kuro seems to have some sort of skill; What's yours?"

"Oh. Medic. I can either help or kill you on the battlefield. I can see every organ, bone, nerve, and artery in the human and non- human body."

"That's wicked."

"Indeed it is."

* * *

><p>"Sophie, water!" Lucas yelled.<p>

Said sorcress was able to conjour that element up, and Lucas followed up with shaping it into a icicle and sending it hurling in Damian's direction. Said man just cackled and touched it, melting it.

"Damn it, he's good." Lucas growled.

Before anyone could do anything else, Damian was suddenly levitated, making his shout and flail around.

"Sophie?" Lucas asked, turning to said woman.

"Not me." Sophie shook her head.

Then Damian went flying into a wall, and the trio- Lucas, Wales, and Sophie- was able to see who had gotten rid of their oppenent.

"I decided I've hidden my secret for too long." Was all Julian said, "Suppose we help where we can?"

Lucas bolted off towards Kuro.

* * *

><p>Chris threw a well placed kick into Jack's gut, but said artist just let out his creepy laugh and sauntered back up.<p>

"Damn it. That one was full strength." Chris growled, before calling over to the panther dealing with Ziggurat, "Hey, Kadoya! What do you say we switch up?"

The panther only to gladly attacked Jack, leaving Chris to deal with the mad scientist.

Before Chris could even make a move, Ziggurat stomped the ground in front of him, creating a crack that was at least fifty feet wide, and nearly three times as deep. Ziggurat laughed at Chris' awed, shocked, and angered expression. That laugh was suddenly cut off as Bao suddenly appeared behind him, grabbing his shoulder and head, exposing the neck. Chris watched in horrified awe as Bao's eyes flashed, and his fangs came down, before sinking them into Ziggurat's throat.

"Ignore him!" Christina grabbed her brother's arm, jerking him from the scene, "Kuro's being overrun!"

* * *

><p>Kuro's fist flew into Pluto's chest, and sending him back several yards. She then whipped around, the heel of her foot connecting with Argo's jaw and sending him into a stack of chairs.<p>

But even as hard as she was fighting, the enemy kept closing in.

Until...

A beautiful, deadly sound came from behind Kuro, and she turned to see Christina with her mouth open to reveal wicked sharp teeth, her eyes turned to red, skin tinted black, and nails grown out.

_She's gone siren. Smart move._ Kuro thought.

"RETREAT!" Ian's voice thundered, and before Kuro could blink, all of the enemy was gone.

Kuro then barked an order of her own, "Back to the palace, stat!"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Bao?" Kuro glowered at Christina.<p>

"Hunting." Christina replied, shortly.

"What?"

"Animals, what do you think?"

"You sure?" Chris piped up, "Last I saw, he was-"

Christina smacked her brother, hissing, "Shut up."

"Chris, continue." Kuro ordered, and glared at Christina to ensure she wouldn't move.

Chris rubbed his jaw, "Last I saw, he was draining Ziggurat dry."

Kuro went paler than normal, "W- what?"

"He was sucking Dr. Zig's blood. Why, is that a bad thing?"

"He slipped up again." Nefertiti said, addressing Kuro, "That's twice now. If he does it a third time and the Coven finds out-"

"They won't find out, because I'm not reporting it!" Kuro snapped at Nefertiti, unexpectedly.

The Egyptian girl leaned back, "But Kuro, they'll find out soon-"

"I'll hide it! I'll cover it up! Kill everyone that was in that club if I have to!"

"Wait, who's the Coven?" Lucas asked.

"Bao slipped up again?" Chao Xin scowled.

"What caused him to go off the edge?" Aguma quiered.

"He hasn't hunted since we first got here." Christina said, softly, "His gold eyes the other day- those were contacts."

"But why would he do that?" Aguma asked.

Christina looked down, and Kuro realized, "Oh."

Everyone turned to her, watching as the younger vampire sat next to Crissie, "He's taking what you said five years ago to literal sense, isn't he?"

Christina nodded, "Starving himself; Living in eternal damnation is taking its toll on him. He doesn't want to live anymore, even if it's impossible to kill himself. He feels as though he could slip up around any one of us and kill us; Go on an unexpected rampage. So he just wants to die."

"But something's keeping you from doing so." Kuro said, and Christina looked up, confused.

"Who're you talking too?" Christina frowned.

"Bao, come in. Now." Kuro turned to the door.

At first, there was nothing but silence. Then, the door slowly creaked open, and in stepped the redhead of the evening, his eyes shielded by his hair.

"Eyes, Bao. Animal or human for tonight?" Kuro stood up, moving slowly, almost as if approaching a frightened animal.

"Niether." Bao's voice was hoarse.

"Bao..." Kuro's voice held a warning edge.

Bao sighed, the breath unneeded, and looked up.

His eyes were black, tinged with the tiniest bit of pink.

Kuro narrowed her own red eyes, before saying, "Everyone, the night's over. We hit the ground running tomorrow." She then said to Bao, "As for you, we need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

Bao sat in the chair, glowering at the floor as his sister went off on him like a nuclear bomb.

"-And when the Coven find out, they'll be more angrier than a hound from Hell and you goddamn fucking know it!" Kuro snarled.

Bao shrugged, indifferent, "They'll just have to deal with it."

"You made an oath to only drink animal blood. The first time you slipped up, they understood why, but they gave you a warning!" Kuro snapped, "This time, do you think they'll be so understanding?!"

"I was protecting a friend!" Bao snarled, patience waning.

"They'll want to meet your 'friend' and then when they see it's a human, all hell will break loose!"

"It was Chris! Do you really think he'll pass as human, with that speed, strength, and mind of his?"

"They'll smell his blood, hear his heartbeat- do you think he'll be a supernatural being then?"

"It doesn't mean anything- He's still freak-" Bao suddenly cut off, saying softly, "Never mind."

Kuro narrowed her eyes, "Say it."

"No."

"Bao. Now."

Bao simply stood, "No. I'm going out; Don't bother following me."

With that, Bao was gone.

* * *

><p>Kuro watched as the group filtered into the training room, and waited until they had all sat down before she got to business.<p>

"Okay. Up until today, I've been leaniant with the way we've been training. But today we're hitting the ground running. We'll be split up into groups. But before we start that, I wanna know... How many of you are gifted?" Kuro addressed the group.

Kuro watched as Chris, Masamune, Christina, Nefertiti, Lucas, Sophie, Julian, Ryuto, Ryuga, Kakeru, Chao Xin, Xue, Nile, and Kyoya's hands all went up, albiet slowly.

Kuro blinked, "Julian? Ryuga?"

"I've had mine since I was a child. I just hid it." Julian said.

"I think mine kicked in last night, when Ryuto was about to be attacked in his blind spot." Ryuga said.

"What are your gifts?" Kuro asked.

"I can either weight a person down, or levitate them- the effects of gravity, I suppose." Julian said.

"I made a wolf burst into flames..." Ryuga said.

Kuro raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to say anything. Instead she continued with what she was saying earlier.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do-" Kuro was abrubtly interrupted as she heard someone jump from the rafters and land next to her. She bristled, recongzing the presence.

"I didn't think you'd show up today." Kuro said, coolly.

"When's the last time I missed a training session?" Came the snarky reply.

_Never, unfortunetly for me_, Kuro thought, but instead said, "You're teaming up with Aguma. And try not to be too fast or strong for the dude."

"Whatever."

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kuro glared at the redhead beside her, who returned the look, "I'm putting you guys in pairs. Some of you may have partners, others may not. Ryuga, I want you and your brother to go against each other, since you just got yours, and that your gifts are similar. Once you get the hang of it, you can train with Kenta. Kyoya, I want you to train Gingka. Lucas, you're teaming up with Wales. Julian, your brother. Sophie, I want you to take on Hikaru. Masamune, I want you with Kakeru, since your abilities are slightly similar. Chao Xin, you can take on Mei- Mei. Christina, you get Chi- yun. Nile, take Tithi. Chris, you can take Toby and Zeo. Xue, if you don't mind, you can train with Da Xiang. Bao, as I said before, you're training with Aguma. Nefertiti, you have the honor of battling Dynamis. And as for who I'm going against..." Everyone seemed to lean forwards, "No one. I'll be circulating, watching. If I think you've gotten a certain skill down, I'll call on you to take a break, and have someone switch with you. Everyone understand?"

There were some nods, and with the positive responses, Kuro barked out, "Now get to it!"

* * *

><p>When night came- nearly twelve hours of nonstop training- everyone was exauhsted.<p>

"Okay, you can stop now!" Kuro's voice echoed through the big room, and everyone promptly let out an simultaneous groan as they all collapsed into one big pile.

Kuro sweatdropped.

"Seriously?"

"Next time, at cease give us break!" Mei- Mei exclaimed.

"Least!" Chao Xin corrected, popping up from somewhere in the pile.

"Please!" Gingka whined, "That was too much in one day!"

"What, you can't take a beating Hagane?" Kyoya smirked.

"Don't tell me you weren't getting tired either!" Gingka exclaimed, "I saw how heavy you were breathing! And your movements were getting sluggish too!"

"That was your imagination! I was at full strength the entire time..."

As Gingka and Kyoya began arguing, Kuro turned to Nefertiti, "Why don't you go get supper started?"

"Sure thing. I'll call you when-" Nefertiti was cut off as something blew by her, causing her hair to fly up. Both Kuro and Nefertiti whipped around at the sound of a pained shout. Nefertiti didn't see it, but with Kuro's eyesight, she was able to see a blur jump up into the rafters.

"Luke!" Wales exclaimed, catching his brother as he collapsed, hand to his forearm.

"Lemme see." Nefertiti rushed over.

Kuro stared up into the rafters, her crimson eyes meeting a set of burgendy- now quickly turning a bright red- eyes. Her eyes were able to make out a smirk, and then, right before Kuro's eyes, the man disappeared.

"_Kuro_!" Nefertiti's shout got the black haired woman back to the present.

"What?" Kuro rushed over to Lucas' right side- and it took all of her willpower not to feed then and there. She could see the bright, vivid, red blood coming from a wound in the boy's arm.

"He was bitten by that vampire that just came in." Nefertiti whispered, just loud enough for Kuro to hear- but Bao heard it too, for he pushed through the group, kneeling down next to Lucas's left side. He gripped the hand that wasn't pressing down on the wound, and with slight difficulty, moved it away.

Kuro could feel herself leaning towards the blood... she could hear Lucas' rapidly beating heart... His labored breathing...

Kuro leaned back as Bao suddenly growled, "Get back. Chris, hold her. Nef, Wales, please, don't freak out at what I'm about to do."

"Y- you mean-" Kuro's eyes widened, ignoring Chris' hands wrapping around her arms.

"What're you doing?" Wales asked, suspiciously. He had a firm grip on Lucas' non- bloodied hand.

"Listen, the reason why Lucas crumpled when he did is because another vampire bit him. You didn't see him, because he was so fast, but I felt him and I'm pretty sure Kuro saw him, but he bit Lucas. And right now, he's going through what's known as the 'Turning'. If we wait a few minutes longer, your brother's immortal forever. Kuro can't suck the venom out without draining Lucas dry, but Bao has a stronger will to stop." Nefertiti explained, hooking on to what Bao and Kuro were both thinking.

With each word, Wales had paled drastically. He looked shakily towards Bao, who was staring at him with black/pink eyes.

"Do it." Wales hissed.

Bao gave the redhead a small smile, before dipping his head down towards Lucas' arm, and biting in.


	21. Chapter 21

Bao could feel the inner demon awaken within him the second the blood mixed venom exploded on his tounge.

_Don't swallow, it only increases the urge._ Bao's rational side told him.

_Swallow, drain him dry! Kill him!_ Bao's demon yelled.

_Shut up_. Bao told them both. He could feel his eyes close, and he concentrated solely on getting the venom out.

After several moments- the venom had spread faster than Bao realized- Bao tasted nothing but blood.

His fangs stayed rooted in, however.

Bao's anxiety shot up, and he suddenly felt something jab into his throat, causing him to reel back, coughing out the blood and venom.

"Who... the hell... did that?" Bao gasped.

"I did." Came a male voice, "I could feel your fear and anxiety shoot up."

Bao didn't know who the hell it was, but he looked over towards Kuro, "I recognized it."

"What do you mean?" Kuro frowned.

"Every vampire's venom has a different texture or taste to it; This guy's is just like ours."

"You mean..." Kuro's eyes widened.

"The same guy that Turned us," Bao nodded, grimly, "Just tried to Turn Lucas."

* * *

><p>Lucas slowly regained consiousness. He could tell because of the way that his hearing, though the sounds were muffled, picked up on the sounds of people talking.<p>

Gradually, the sounds became more clearer.

"He should be waking up any minute now, according to Kuro and Bao." A female voice was saying.

"Thank goodness. Its been what, nearly three days now?" A male voice asked.

"Yes. But remember, when he wakes up, don't tell him what happened. Let him remember on his own accord."

"I know." There was a pause, "I need to remember to thank Bao, for what he did."

"Indeed you do. I doubt your brother would be the same right about now." There was a silent thud, like the sound of a door shutting quietly.

Lucas waited a few moments, before realizing that a certain numbness was washing over him.

Before he knew it, he was fading back into blackness.

* * *

><p>When Lucas regained consiousness again, this time, he was able to open his eyes. It took him a moment, but he was able to turn his head a little to the right- just enough to see a familiar figure asleep in a chair.<p>

"Wales..." Lucas croaked out.

Wales stirred in his chair, but didn't wake.

"Wales..." Lucas said, a little bit stronger.

Almost instantly, Wales snapped awake, stumbling over his feet as he crossed the room to reach his brother.

"Luke!" Wales whispered, "God, buddy, you scared me."

Lucas tried to sit up, but his body felt heavy, "Wh- where am I?"

"Infirmary." Wales replied, laying a hand on his brother's forehead and frowning, feeling how hot the younger was, "You feel okay?"

"Weak. And cold." Lucas felt a shudder run through his body, as though to back that claim up.

Wales' frown grew deeper, "Wait here. I'm gonna go get Nefertiti."

With that, Wales stood and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Kuro asked without looking to see who had walked up behind her.<p>

"I need Nef. He just woke up and I need to talk to her." Wales replied, slightly startled.

Kuro nodded, "Nefertiti! Wales needs you!"

Said woman cut off from her training against Chris, swapping with Kuro as she rushed over, panting a little, "You needed me?"

"Lucas just woke up, and he's complaining of weakness and being cold." Wales replied, "He was shivering when I left him."

Nefertiti frowned as the duo walked out the door, "The weakness doesn't surprise me. The being cold though, does."

When the two walked into the infirmary, Nefertiti asked the younger of the two brothers, "Hey Lucas. How're you feeling?"

Lucas opened his eyes, giving a weak shrug, "Like I got run over by about twenty semi- trucks."

Wales gave a little snort; Even as weak as he was, the kid still had that bite of humor and sarcasm.

Nefertiti paid no mind, instead picking up a clipboard off the nearby counter, "So, Wales tells me you're complaining of being cold?"

Lucas nodded, "And you know how sick I have to be to feel that way."

Nefertiti nodded, and started to lay a hand on Lucas' forehead, but not getting within three inches before she said, "Luke... you're burning up!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, trying to be cocky, "Am I?"

Nefertiti frowned, and walked over to a cabinet, "Let's just see how hot."

As Nefertiti rummaged through the shelves, Wales moved and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. Lucas' movements were weak, his fingers groping for something, but Wales understood, and gripped his brother's hand in his, reassuringly.

"Okay, let's see what this does." Nefertiti reappeared next to the duo, a wet cloth in hand. She gently laid on the boy's forehead, and neither Nefertiti or Wales missed the way that Lucas exhaled in relief at the coldness washing over him.

"Ah... better." Lucas whispered.

Nefertiti nodded, "Okay, now let's see how much water came off-"

As Nefertiti's fingers brushed against Lucas' skin, said boy let out a scream of pain, and arched, "STOP! DON'T DO THAT!"

Nefertiti retracted her hand faster than the eye could follow, "The hell?"

Lucas was writhing in agony, and Nefertiti could only watch at what happened the following moments.

"Luke! Luke, calm down buddy!" Wales exclaimed, reaching out with his other hand and laying a hand on his clothed shoulder, "Luke, it's okay! Lucas, calm down!"

Gradually, Lucas calmed down, and Nefertiti watched and listened on in shock as tears trailed down the boy's cheeks, and he murmured, "Don't let him... don't let him hurt me, Wales... please... Don't..."

"Luke, what're you-"

Lucas suddenly shot straight up, hands gripping the front of Wales' shirt, his eyes glazed over and half- crazed, "_Don't let father get me, Wales_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas: What, now I'm delusional?<strong>

**Me: Think about what's happened last few chapters.**

**Lucas: *thinks* So?**

**Me: *blinks, then animefalls* Honestly... I'm surrounded by idiots. *offlines***

**Bao: *sweatdrop* Oh boy...**

**Kuro: Shadow would like to say she's sorry for the lack of update yesterday. She was busy, and didn't have time to write. She does hope this double update makes up for it, however, and that she hopes you review. **


	22. Chapter 22

Kuro strode into the infirmary, took one look at the scene in front of her, before turning and walking back out, grabbing Nero, Julian, Sophie, and Klaus, and dragging them to an empty room. She grabbed Bao out in the hallway, just so someone else could be present and listen to what was going on.

"What the hell do you know about Lucas and Wales' past?" Kuro deadpanned to Excalibur.

The four in question looked at each other nervously, before Sophie spoke slowly, "You mean, you don't know?"

Kuro shook her head, "I may have known Lucas for a few months, but believe me when I say, he never talked about his past much."

Sophie and the others looked at each other again, before they all sighed simultaneously.

"It starts back when Lucas was born, actually." Nero started, "According to Wales, from the stories his mother told him, his father kidnapped Lucas at a few weeks old and fled to Scotland, according to Lucas, since he said that's where he grew up."

Julian took up, "He's got scars, you know. He's lied about them to anyone but us; He says he got into some rough fights. That's anything but the truth. He was abused by his father all his life, up until he was twelve, during the World Tournaments, where he ran and found us. He literally just arrived on the Konzern Estate's front step. When Wales saw him... well, he locked himself and Lucas in his room and didn't come out for a near two days."

"How old is Lucas? And what was the abuse he suffered?" Kuro asked, thinking, We're getting somewhere now.

"Well, he was twelve during the World Tournaments. It's been about nine years, so... twenty one, now." Nero frowned, "We don't know what day his birthday is, in all honesty."

"Twenty one? Okay. Now, abuse record?" Kuro asked.

"Well, he's got the burn scar on his forehead." Sophie said.

"And the ones on his back." Klaus put in.

"Coma, at one point." Nero murmured.

"And he's so hesitant at times about speaking up, that it makes me wonder if his father did something that makes him like that." Julian mused.

"If he's an abuse victim, I wouldn't be surprised." Kuro agreed, "But if he acted the way he did around Nefertiti earlier, what the hell happened to make him behave that way?"

Everyone fell into a silence for a moment, before a voice behind Kuro broke the silence, "What happened to him, happened once to me."

Everyone whipped to the source, Kuro getting over her shock first.

"Wales? What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

Wales, leaning heavily on the doorframe, ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

"Where do I start?" Wales muttered, "It was in the last seven years. You know that eight month time I was away, where I said it was a business deal?"

Excalibur nodded.

"I lied." Wales sighed, "If you'll remember, about a week before, Lucas disappeared."

"I remember that." Nero nodded, "You were really tore up the next day... And if was after you got some phone call."

Wales flinched, "I always knew you had a good memory, but damn. To remember that..." Wales sighed again, "You're right. Right after I got that call, I was frantic. I snapped at each of you one or more times, and I'm sorry I did that. But, the reason why I was so tense that night, wasn't because Lucas had ran off..." Wales looked up, his face contorted into that of disgust, "He'd been kidnapped. I had gotten a call from... from _father_." Wales spat out the last word with the utmost malice, "Saying that I had a week to come up to his place and make a deal to get Luke out of the picture." Wales shook his head, "I should've known it was a trap."

Wales seemed to hesitate on what to say next, and Kuro spoke softly, "You don't have to tell us what happened."

Wales shook his head, "No. I need to get it off my chest." He took in a shaky breath, "When I got to his place, I wished I could turn and run back out, but with the fact he still had Lucas..." Wales shook his head, "It was the worst time of my life. I had to watch everything Caspian did to him, what the men he called on did to him..." Wales inhaled, shakily, "And when they bored with him, they turned on me. I was thankful at times. And the reason why was because sometimes, the tortures they bestowed upon me, was worse than the ones Lucas had to suffer."

Kuro arched an eyebrow at that, trying to figure out where this was heading.

"But..." Wales ran another hand through his head, "There was one thing that we suffered through together, Lucas more than me." Wales closed his eyes, inhaling rather shakily, "Caspian... he would sell us."

"Meaning?" Kuro asked, not realizing that, behind her, Excalibur's eyes had widened in horror.

Wales opened his eyes, and an irritated look crossed his face, "Really? What do you want, a definetion? Or me to remember every single second of that torture-"

Kuro suddenly siezed, falling to her knees when Sophie touched the back of her neck. She shook her head, "The hell was that for?!"

"Your idiocy." Sophie deadpanned, "If you can't decipher a single statement that should be clear as a whistle to you, you're an idiot." Sophie turned to Wales, "How about we go check on Lucas?"

Bao arched an eyebrow, surprised that Sophie had a skill similar to Ryuto's and could take down Kuro with a touch.

Wales smiled softly, "Yeah. Let's go."

Kuro, still rubbing her neck, could only watch as Wales' friends all walked out.

* * *

><p>It was late that night when Bao walked into Kuro's room, an open book in his hand. He was frowning.<p>

"Kuro, tell me who this looks like." Bao handed his descendant the book.

Kuro looked over the book, her eyes zeroing in on the picture. Her eyes widened.

"He looks like..." Kuro looked up, "_Them_."

* * *

><p>"Status?" Kuro asked Nefertiti the next morning.<p>

"No one but Wales can touch him. Still." Nefertiti grumbled, rummaging through the cabinets of the kitchen, getting breakfast together, "And it's about killing me! I can't do a diagnosis until this freaking phase passes, and even then, I doubt I will be able to get anything done!"

"Calm down." Kuro said, softly, "Getting riled up won't help you or Lucas."

Nefertiti exhaled, "I know, but still..."

Bao walked in at that moment, grabbing Kuro's arm and turning her to look him in the eye.

"We need to have everyone meet up, now."

* * *

><p>"Woah, creepy resemblance between those two." Christina said, looking over Bao's shoulder at the book and at Wales and Lucas, before back at the book, "Just the eyes are different; Red."<p>

"Because he's a human bloodsucker, he's wanted by the Coven for over five hundred murders, a few kidnappings, he's on the enemy side, and he happens to be the one that tried to turn Lucas yesterday." Bao said, throwing the book on the table next to Lucas' bed, "You know this character?"

Lucas and Wales both looked at who Bao was pointing at, before Lucas went as pale as a ghost, and shoved the book back towards Bao, "Get that thing the hell away from me!"

"So you do know him?" Bao narrowed his eyes.

Lucas was too pale, his eyes wide, panting, and was trembling so much, "Bloody hell. Forget me joining- AH!" Lucas cried out as Nefertiti reached out to try and calm him, "Don't touch me, damn it!"

"Who. The. Hell. Is. It?" Bao growled, dangerously.

Lucas shook his head, covering his ears, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! I don't want to listen to it! Just be quiet!"

Wales laid a reassuring hand on Lucas' shoulder, glaring slightly at Bao, before sighing and saying, "His name is Caspian McKandless."

Jaws dropped open in shock. Kuro's eyes went comically wide, and the book in Bao's fingers slipped out.

"You mean to say..." Kuro started.

"That the one who's behind all of the attacks and our Turning is..." Bao took over.

"Is your father?!" Both Kuro and Bao chorused.

Wales only looked away.

Both vampires went off like nuclear bombs.

* * *

><p>Wales was just starting to fall asleep that night when he heard it; Soft whimpers and cries of distress.<p>

Letting out a soft groan as he stood up from the chair, arching his back to crack his spine as he moved over to his brother's bedside.

"Luke. Lucas, wake up buddy. It's just a nightmare." Wales gently shook the younger's shoulder, and slowly, Lucas mumbled awake. His ice- blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark, and they quickly focused in on Wales. The boy lurched forwards, arms wrapping around his brother's ribcage as he cried into the elder's chest.

Wales wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I'm right here. Everything's okay. You're okay, I'm okay, everything's fine." Wales whispered, trying to reassure the boy.

"No it's not..." Lucas sobbed, arms gripping tighter.

"Yes it is. We're both here and-"

"Please don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Safe. It won't be true until Caspian's dead. And we both know it."

Wales didn't say anything, but only sighed, knowing his brother was actually right.

Lucas suddenly said something that nearly made Wales' heart stop.

"How much more than can I take, brother? Before I'm driven into the want to kill myself?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back into the groove. Now, what should I do next chapter? Actually make Lucas kill himself? Or-<strong>

**Wales: You do that, and I'm gonna drown you.**

**Me: As if.**

**Wales: *crosses arms, scowls* Wanna bet?**

**Me: *scowls* Let's just see if you can.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lucas could practically _feel _the way his brother bristled under him, the second the words were out of his mouth.

But he didn't regret saying them; It was an actual relief.

"Lucas," Said boy didn't look up, "Why... would you say something like that?"

Lucas shrugged, "Why not? It's not like I'm of use to anyone anyways."

"Don't say that!" Wales said harshly, and Lucas flinched at the tone, "What makes you think that?!"

"Well, it's the truth! Dad said I was freak, Bao said it the other night, and don't try to deny it, but I know you think I'm one!" Lucas snapped back.

"You're special, not a freak!" Wales said, voice edgy.

"I said, don't deny it! You think I am, don't you?! Stop trying to hide it! I've seen the way you look at me-"

Before Lucas or Wales could get any more violent with their words towards each other, there was a loud bang outside the door. Both men fell silent, staring at the door.

"You're not up for a fight if it comes to it." Wales murmured, taking note of the situation at hand.

The door started to open, and both males tensed, waiting. They never thought to look up, at what was crawling across the ceiling.

Or, _who_.

Wales tensed as he suddenly felt a presence drop down behind him. He whipped around, throwing a punch-

Only to have someone grab his fist, and flip him straight into the wall.

"Wales!" Said man heard his brother shout in fear.

Wales shook his head and sat up, ignoring the pain that spasmed through his left shoulder as he did so. His eyes focused on the scene across the room. His eyes widened in horror.

None other than Caspian McKandless stood over his son- with a set of vampire fangs aimed for Lucas' neck.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone within the Amazon Palace woke up to the sound of an enraged, almost bloodthirsty, roar.

"The infirmary- Wales!" Sophie exclaimed as everyone met in the hallways.

"And Lucas." Nefertiti growled, "Let's go!"

Everyone bolted off, and right when they got to the infirmary door-

With a loud, resounding crash, someone came flying through, the wood splintering around him.

"Wait a second-!" Kuro exclaimed, "That's-"

"_CASPIAN MCKANDLESS_?!" Everyone screamed as one.

"Little brat!" Everyone watched as said man rushed back into the room he just came out of, only to be hurled right back out.

"Who the hell is in there?" Kuro wondered, and everyone peaked in-

Only for half of the group to reel right back, unbelieving.

"Did I...?" Nero started.

"Is that...?" Chao Xin wondered.

"I don't believe it..." Kuro breathed.

"He finally snapped..." Sophie uttered.

Everyone turned to look back into the room, just as Caspian rushed in, at vampire speed, only to be halted to a dead stop by Wales grabbing the man's shirt, and throwing him behind him, out the window. Glass shattered, and before anyone knew it, Wales was out the window as well.

* * *

><p>It was the next afternoon, during training, before anyone saw the elder of the McKandless boys. Wales stalked into the training room, and it went so silent you could hear a pin drop.<p>

"If any of you," Wales growled, "Remind me of my break last night, I'll rip the heads right off your shoulders."

"Back to training!" Kuro barked, before grabbing Wales by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

Everyone wisely did as told.


	25. Chapter 25

**I have a special announcement at the end of this chapter, so be sure you read it. Please! It's important!**

* * *

><p>Kuro dragged Wales through the hallways, all the way to the infirmary, where Lucas was just getting ready to walk out of. He halted when he saw who Kuro had.<p>

There was a beat of silence as Kuro released a glaring Wales.

"_You bloody bastard_!" The silence was broken as Lucas let out an animalistic roar, lunging for his brother, and tackling him to the ground.

Kuro arched an eyebrow as Bao walked in, a bowl of popcorn in hand. She glared, "How'd you get away from training?"

"Knocked Aguma out, everyone swarmed him, I ran to the kitchen, got the popcorn, and came to see the fight. Looks like I got here just in time." Bao said, throwing a handful in the air and catching it with his mouth.

Kuro huffed, but swiped a handful away, watching the two McKandless brothers fight.

"You... jerk... bitch... idiot...!" Lucas threw the insults as his punches rained down on Wales, and he topped it all off with, "_KILL YOU_!"

"Should we...?" Kuro wondered.

"There goes a perfectly good serving of popcorn." Bao sighed, but he and Kuro walked forwards, Bao grabbing Lucas and Kuro dragging Wales away.

Bao held the younger by the wrist, acting bored, as Lucas struggled, and Kuro had Wales around the waist, fighting to keep a grip on him.

After several moments, the two fought themselves to exhaustion. They slumped to the floor, panting.

"If I let you go, will you freeze everyone to death?" Bao asked, off- handedly.

Lucas glared, "No promises."

"You're not gonna go Freddy Kruger on us, are you?" Kuro quiered.

Wales crossed his arms, "No promises."

Kuro and Bao looked at each other, Kuro saying, "What the heck, I believe 'em."

The two vampires let their victims go, and when neither boys moved, they relaxed.

"Okay, good." Kuro said, "This is a start." She and Bao shared a look, "But I think you two don't need to be anywhere near each other for a while."

"Huh?" Both boys asked as one.

"_Obviously_," Kuro said sarcastically, "You can't be anywhere within five feet without one of you trying to kill the other. What about private lessons for a while? Wales, you just learned you have a skill, and Lucas... I've seen you waver sometimes."

"I can take Lucas. It'll be _interesting_, to say in the least, to see how I can fight him with my voice against his ice." Bao said, thoughtfully.

"And I'm more skilled with new powers. I think that's a swell idea, Bao." Kuro agreed.

Both Blackhearts turned to their new, slightly unwilling, students, each raising an eyebrow, "How about we get started now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's the special announcement.<strong>

**Following this story, I will be posting a Beyblade version of the _Hunger Games, _which means it'll be AU. But I need a few OCs... Okay, maybe a more than a few. If you go to my profile, you'll find the OC form, but read CAREFULLY! There are some things taken, and others not. It's a first come, first served basis, okay? So be quick, 'cause I want these OCs sent in so I can start writing it.**

**Anyhoo, that's it! Be sure to look it up on my profile! And please review this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

The days passed in a blur, quickly turning into weeks, and then months. While the groups trained, Kuro and Bao got to tackling the threat at hand...

Caspian McKandless.

"I'm telling you, if this guy's anything like the stories Lucas has been telling me, we'll be going against the biggest threat ever." Bao said one night, flipping through a book, scowling.

"Speaking of Lucas, how's he doing in training?" Kuro asked, going through her own book, scowling in irritation.

"I think he's about mastered that ice control of his. He almost got the upperhand on me today. What about Wales?"

There was a beat.

"Kuro?"

"He's... been defeating me for the last five times."

Silence.

Then Bao burst out laughing, throwing his head back, as he gripped his sides. Kuro scowled, and chucked the book at the redhead, smirking when it caught him on the temple and he collapsed from his chair.

Bao popped right back up, throwing the book back, his own smirk appearing when he nailed Kuro in the chest.

Kuro coughed, the breath knocked out of her, and glared at Bao, "Why you little-!"

Bao laughed as he danced away, then bolted out of the library, with Kuro hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>Everyone startled as Bao bolted into the room, laughing. He rushed over to Wales, and flat out asked, "How have you beaten Kuro in the last five times?"<p>

Wales blinked, then smirked, "It's my talent. Anything I touch, it becomes explosive." He paused, "Why?"

Bao pointed to the door as Kuro rushed in, face set in a mask of fury.

It was all Wales needed.

Lurching forwards, Wales grabbed a box of cards, sliding them out of the container, before throwing them into the air in an arc over his head. Everyone gasped, awed.

Kuro, on the other hand, groaned, "No!"

Almost instantly, Wales swept one hand forwards, palm upwards, and all of the cards, now glowing red, shot forwards, knocking into Kuro, who went flying backwards as the cards collided with her.

Wales smirked as Kuro knocked into a wall, dust billowing around her as she stumbled out. She glared at Wales, but it only lasted a second before she collapsed with a groan of, "Damn you!"

Bao chuckled again, "Wicked! Man, Wales, remind me to never-"

Bao cut off as he felt something hit his left leg, and a numbness spread through it. Looking down, he saw it was covered in frost. A flash of anger filled him, before he smirked at a small sound, and, although it was slow, Bao jumped up into the rafters, pulling himself up to balance on the beam.

"Wow, Lucas. Being able to sneak up on me like that." Bao shook some feeling back into his leg, "Impressive. I guess those stealth lessons have paid off. Now, about target practice..."

Bao jumped forwards, hands out, intending to grab the other rafter. His eyes widened as a sheet of ice suddenly covered it, but it was too late.

Bao's fingers slipped from the beam, and he fell to the ground, landing hard on his back. When he tried to stand, his feet slipped out from under him. Looking around him, he saw that there was ice in every direction in a diameter of fifty feet. He scowled, and slowly stood, getting his balance.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "You were saying...?"

Bao crossed his arms, and regretted it as it caused him to loose his balance and he face- planted into the ice. Groaning, he leaned up, placing his chin in on of his hands, while tapping his other hand's fingers on the ice.

"Okay, you win. Happy?" Bao growled.

"Very, thank you." The ice disappeared.

"Oh, come on!" Ryuga exclaimed, "He's just a kid, you could've won that!"

"You wanna try?" Bao shot back.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, "Um... I'll pass on that one, thanks."

"You know what, I think I will!" And suddenly, a burst of flame was hurtling for Lucas.

Said boy yelped and dove over the side of the couch, not even bothering to counter the attack.

Everyone blinked. Normally, Lucas would've gladly taken the hit or deflected it or counter attacked. Why was he...

"Oh, I get it!" Kakeru snapped his fingers, "Fire melts ice! Lucas' powers is of ice, while Ryuga's is of fire! No wonder he's running!"

"I'm not running!" Lucas shouted indignantly, popping up, only to yelp and duck as a flaming knife flew at him. Under his breath, he muttered, "Okay, maybe I am..."

Lucas held his breath, waiting for the next attack, only to hear a _BANG!_ and a yell of pain, followed by a groan.

"Why don't you cut it out, Ryuga?" Lucas looked over the couch, seeing that Ryuga was stumbling, the remanants of a table- still sparking with explosive power- splintered around him. The younger's eyes travelled to his brother, who had a vice grip on a chair that was pulsing with energy. Lucas' jaw dropped.

_Since when the hell did his brother stand up for him?!_

Ryuga shook his head, and snarled, "Stay out of this!"

When Ryuga lunged, Wales threw the chair, and it exploded in Ryuga's face, making the teen stumble backwards. Lucas smirked and took advantage of his moment of off balance. Ice appeared just under Ryuga's feet, and with a yell, the fire- user fell down hard on his back.

Kuro watched all of this with a raised eyebrow, thinking, _If they'd get over whatever differences they have with each other, those two'd be a helluva team._

Hmm... That was certainly something to think about.


	27. Chapter 27

Kuro mentally did the math as the group walked into the training room the next morning.

Chris, Nile, Chao Xin, Bao, Wales, Lucas, Sophie, Julian, Ryuto, Ryuga, Kakeru, Kyoya, Nefertiti, Christina, Xue, and Masamune were all gifted, as Kuro was, but she wasn't counting herself for special reasons.

"Okay, I want all of you talented ones, up front. I have a special program we're doing today." Kuro said.

The ones she had focused in on earlier stepped up, curious.

"When I call out partners, I want you to team up." Kuro said. Almost instantly, there was some uncomfortable shifting.

"Bao, you're with Christina." Kuro ordered.

While Bao sulked, Christina grinned, almost evilly.

"Wales and Lucas, let's hope you two can get over your differences pretty fast."

Both brothers looked at each other.

"Sophie, Julian... You two ought to work well together."

Sophie smiled at the blonde, who simply nodded.

"Nefertiti, Xue, you'll be an interesting team, for sure."

Nefertiti and Xue high- fived each other.

"Masamune, Chris? If I remember from the attack at the club, you two worked well together."

The two Americans simply shrugged.

"Nile, Chao Xin... Let's just test you out today."

Both boys immeadiatly thought the same thing, Oh, boy...

There were four left, and Kuro smirked. She watched as the two of the four seemed almost daring her to say the wrong thing...

"Ryuga, Kyoya, you're working together. Kakeru, Ryuto, you two know each others moves too well for me even to attempt to split you up." Kuro turned away, but not without a ruckus.

"_WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY I'M WORKING WITH KATASHI/ TATEGAMI_!" Both Ryuga and Kyoya exploded at the same time.

"Well, unless you two are volunteering to be my next meals..." Kuro said, slyly.

Both boys fell silent. Kuro smirked, "Good."

"So... what're we doing today that involves partners?" Lucas asked.

"You and your partner will be fighting all of the other teams. The ones that come out on top will then have to fight each other until one of you collapses. Simple enough, right?" Kuro asked.

"Knowing you, nothing's ever simple." Bao muttered.

"Hmm... You may be right there. Whatever, split up and spread out." Kuro ordered.

After a few moments, each of the duos were spread out evenly across the training room's floor.

"Ready..." Kuro called out, and everyone readied themselves.

"Set..." Kuro felt the tensions rising.

"And _fight_!" Kuro shouted.

She was ultimately surprised at what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I would just like to say that I've already written the first 4 chapters of my Beyblade version of Hunger Games, but it'll still be a while before I can post it, since this story moving so slow. Also, I still need a few OCs! The forms are on my profile! <strong>

**Anyhoo, bye for now! Remember to review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I haven't updated lately... Family issues. Big time.**

* * *

><p>Kuro's jaw dropped as Christina held her hand out and from the weapons rack, a bow and quiver full of arrows flew towards her.<p>

"Bao!" Christina ran forwards, and Bao moved in front of her, cupping his hands. When Christina put her foot into his laced fingers, Bao pushed her upwards, before jumping up and above her.

Christina quickly pulled an arrow out, notched it, and then let if fly right when everyone engaged in center floor. When the arrow made contact, a red light began blinking. Kuro blinked and was barely able to throw her arms up in time.

An explosion rocketed the ground, sending all of the other fighters flying backwards.

"Ha!" Christina laughed as she flipped and landed in the rubble of the training room floor, "Easy!"

"Well, if that's the case, you and Bao are against-" Kuro cut off as five glowing red cards flew from behind an ice shield, and straight for Christina. The blonde smirked and notched five arrows, letting them fly. Five miniature explosions occured midair.

On the other side of the room, a firenado appeared, Kyoya in the eye of the storm, controlling the wind, with Ryuga on the ground and adding more fire each second.

The air began smelling of ozone, and Kuro turned to see that Ryuto had a fistful of lightning. Beside him, a tiger stood, blue eyes glowing- Kakeru.

Shadows sprang up everywhere. Xue stepped from the rubble, her hands together and her silver eyes showing bloodlust.

The rubble- mostly boulders from it- began levitating, quickly growing spikes. A deadly combination of Julian's and Sophie's powers.

"Chris, gimmie a boost when I tell ya." Masamune said, before jumping in the air. Chris grinned, catching on.

"Nile, think you can create up a desert storm that'll hide me?" Chao Xin asked, and Kuro was surprised to see a knife in his hand. Nile only nodded.

Bao landed beside Christina, "Just so you know, you just became the main target."

"Wow, you're a real genius, aren't you?" Christina rolled her eyes, "That's why I have you as my partner and body guard."

"You really think I can protect you from all of this?"

"Most of it. Ready?"

"Ready."

That's when Kyoya sent fire air bursts from his tornado, Ryuto sent the lightning flying, Julian's boulders dropped down, Masamune made contact with Chris' cupped hands, and was hurled forwards, changing form from human to panther, Nile created a sandstorm to cover and hide Chao Xin's form, Xue's shadows rushed forwards, intending to keep the two from moving while Nefertiti did her damage, and finally, Wales sent more of his cards falling, quickly followed by some of Lucas' ice spikes.

Christina was able to shoot the cards, boulders, and ice spikes out of the air, some without looking. Bao punched Masamune out of the way, as well as sneak attack done by Kakeru. He grabbed Christina, and moved her with him to dodge the fire and lightning from Kyoya and Ryuto. With his speed and agility, he was able to keep away from Xue's shadows. He then shot them at blinding speeds into the rafters, keeping the duo away from most of the chaos. While the others thought they had bowed down, they began attacking each other.

Bao sighed, holding Christina around the waist, "You gonna keep shooting the arrows while I hold you?"

"Just move fast when they figure it out." Christina replied, notching a few.

"No serious injuries."

"Yeah, yeah."

Christina began letting the arrows fly, getting each person in non- fatal areas.

Bao grinned. This was the expert shooter he remember. She was always better with her bow and arrows than she was with any gun or knife.

"And finally, Kyoya. Just to get through that fire..." Christina murmured.

"Fire an explosive one. It'll explode on contact with the fire and give you maybe a three second opening, in which we both know you're that fast." Bao said.

"Good idea, red." Christina notched an explosive arrow and let if fly, before notching another and letting it go.

The exploding arrow opened a good sized hole in Kyoya's firenado, and the second one went through and got Kyoya in the shoulder, making him loose his concentration and fall to the ground.

Bao chuckled as he and Christina jumped to the ground, facing Nefertiti, the last one standing. She actually looked a little scared.

"Heh." Nefertiti chuckled nervously, "I forgot how good you two were."

"The only reason I didn't fire you down is because you're the healer." Christina said, "So get to it."

Nefertiti sighed, but went around, doing as told.

"Now, Bao. It's you and me." Christina turned to the redhead.

Bao held his arms out, "Hey. Even with my speed, you'd still get me. So I forfeit."

On the sidelines, those who had gotten out of the battle, all animefell, Kuro included.

"Oh, you've _got to be kidding me!_" Kuro screamed, "You can't do that!"

"You didn't say we could." Bao pointed out.

Kuro faceplanted.

Nefertiti sighed and shook her head, "Okay, show's over guys. We know who one. Now, to the infirmary so I can bandage the lot of you up."


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I got sidetracked with mid- terms (WHICH ARE FINALLY OVER, THANK GOD!) and 'The Legacy'. And for the public's information, I'm planning on updating 'Royal Flush' tonight too, so keep an eye out!**

* * *

><p>It was later that afternoon when Nefertiti finally released her patients with strict orders of no sudden movements or hard work.<p>

She should've known that wouldn't've lasted long.

When the Egyptian woman walked into the lounge, she nearly blew a gasket as she saw Ryuto and Kakeru in a full out _brawl._

"_HEY!_" Nefertiti yelled as she shoved between the two, "What did I say about no fighting?!"

"You never said anything about fighting-" Kakeru was cut off as Nefertiti sent him a hard look.

"Knowing you, Kakeru, you probably started the fight. Honestly, how can two boys that work so well with each other fight every other second?!" Nefertiti hissed.

"It's a gift." Ryuto muttered.

"Whatever. Both of you, back to the infirmary!" Nefertiti snarled, shoving the two boys towards the door, "I need to make sure you two didn't pull any stitches or disturb you wounds... Or create any more."

The door slammed shut behind the trio.

"Yeow." Lucas grimaced, "Glad I'm not them."

"Nefertiti's anger's not to be messed with, trust me." Christina chuckled. She turned to the redhead beside her, "Remember that time she threatened to stake you because you hid a rather serious injury from her?"

Bao shuddered, "How can I forget? She practially wrestled me to the ground."

"Which just proved her point you were weak."

"Hey! I was holding back from draining her dry, thank you very much!"

"Sure you were..."

Christina snickered as Bao scowled. Then his eyes lit up.

"Well, it's not like you didn't get your share. Especially when you came back from that undercover mission to flush out a ring of human traffic-"

Bao was cut off as Christina suddenly tackled him off the couch, growling, "Shut up or _I'll _stake you."

Bao smirked, before flipping the two over in a flash, drawling, "Sure about that, sweetheart?"

Christina blinked, shocked. Her violet eyes met Bao's gold ones, and she felt herself freeze.

"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke." Masamune's voice cut through the duo's fog, making them both scramble away from each other.

"Masamune!" Both Toby and Zeo whacked their friend over his head, making him yell and fall to the ground.

"What'd I do?!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Don't worry about him, Toby, Zeo." Christina stood up, "He's fine."

Bao scowled, but didn't say anything as he too stood up.

"Well, I'm off to the training room for some archery. See you guys in the morning." Christina waved over her shoudler as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Christina blinked from the shadows. She had just been getting ready for bed when the person she was currently watching walked in.<p>

"Whew. No one's here." The boy exhaled, "Perfect."

Christina watched as the boy walked over to the weapons rack, picking up several knives and putting them into his belt and strapping them to his arms.

Christina rolled her eyes. The way he had them strapped on would kill him at the wrong move-

Christina cut off in her thoughts as the figure jumped up into the air and threw all of the knives, one right after the other, at the target around the room.

Each one hit the bull's- eye.

Christina couldn't stop herself as the boy landed back on the ground in a crouch. She applauded.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Christina exclaimed, "Lucas!"

Lucas whipped around, startled, "Oh, hey Christina. You sure? I'm pretty sure I could've done better-"

"How can you do better? You hit the very center of every target!"

Lucas shrugged, "Whatever."

Christina's eyes softened, "Your dad? Everytime you do something you hear his voice saying that it was pathetic and that you need to strive to do better?"

Lucas flinched, nodding, meekly, "I still can't believe what he is. A bloodsucker- and he tried to change me. I just... want to know why."

Christina chuckled, once, "Try not to dwell to much; It'll distract you in a life or death situation. I know it happened a lot for me."

Lucas looked up, curious.

"When my brother became a Blader for hire, I couldn't help but think it had to do with me. And when I left to do the same, everytime I was in a battle- physical or with Beys- I'd get a shiver, like I'd never be able to do the right thing, that no matter what I did, I'd never get my brother back. Then turn right around, and my brother's angry at me for even _thinking_ about doing the same thing he did." Christina smiled, "And we're the closest brother and sister pair you can find in the world."

"You'll have the Storms, Blackhearts, and us McKandless' trying to change your mind." Lucas said flatly, but his eyes held humor.

Christina grinned wider, "Can't be helped. We all have a cocky side to us. Mine's about my family."

Lucas smiled now, laughing a little, "And mine's about-" His smile and laughter disappeared, and he suddenly looked uncomfortable, "You'll think it's silly."

"Don't let your father overshadow you. Throw caution to the wind and get out what you want out, out."

Lucas looked a little bashful, as he mumbled something.

"Huh? Repeat that, I'm not super hearing vampire."

Lucas smiled again, "I said, I'm cocky when it comes to knowing every lyric and song of classic rock."

"Like Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Christina's eyes lit up, "They're my favorites."

"AC/ DC, Bon Jovi, The Eagles, The Rolling Stones, Bob Seger-"

"And the Silver Bullet Band! Second favorite!"

"And don't forget Journey, Styx, Guns 'N' Roses, Kansas, or Def Leppard."

Christina chuckled, "Yep. You've got a cocky side."

"Who doesn't?"

Christina busted up laughing.


	30. Chapter 30

"Kuro, check this out." Bao said the next morning, setting a small laptop in front of the other vampire, "Who does that look like to you going into the _Nightshade_?"

Kuro looked at the screen, doing a double take, "I'll be damned-"

"Aren't you already?" Lucas asked.

"Shut up. Hell, that looks like Caspian McKandless!" Kuro exclaimed.

Lucas yelped, and was suddenly looking at the screen, "Where?!"

"There." Kuro pointed, "You can barely see him in the booth."

"And he's been going for the last week." Bao said, "Which means, if we go tonight, we might be able to catch him."

"But how?" Kuro asked, "The _Nightshade_ is a rock club that only lets rock singers in-"

Kuro cut off as she noticed Bao discreetly pointing to Lucas. Said redhead didn't notice.

"But... we could send someone in undercover, as a rock singer." Kuro said.

"Who, though?" Christina spoke up.

With twin smirks, both Bao and Kuro laid a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"How did you get me to do this again?" Lucas mumbled over the comms.<p>

"Quit whining, you big baby. Kuro and Bao are on the inside with you. Soon Ryuga and Kakeru will be inside too! It'll be four against one if it comes to a fight!" Christina replied over the line, "Plus, you're packing what? Ten knives on you?"

"Fifteen, but who's counting?"

"How...?" Kuro's voice came over comms.

"I'm good at hiding things." Lucas responded.

"Well, not to interrupt, but Luke, dude, you're on in about two minutes..." Bao said.

"Alright, alright!"

Christina chuckled, "Just so you know, I've hacked into the video cameras, and I'm recording this whole thing."

But the music had already begun, and Lucas' voice was infiltrating everyone's ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes I wake up,<strong>_

_**In the mornings,**_

_**Sometimes I dream some more,**_

_**I keep my wounds without a bandage,**_

_**As I come stumblin' through the door,**_

_**Spend my nights in dislocation,**_

_**Talkin' to spirits on the floor,**_

_**I think I came to find a feelin',**_

_**Between what was mine,**_

_**And what was yours,**_

_**And I came to get hurt, get hurt,**_

_**Might as well do your worst to me, get hurt,**_

_**Have you come to get hurt, get hurt,**_

_**Have you come to take away from me,**_

_**From me, from me,**_

_**Might as well do your worst to me,**_

_**I think I'm gonna move to California**_

_**Momma can you say a prayer for me?**_

_**Say a prayer for me**_

_**I heard they don't get so lowdown**_

_**I heard they never bleed**_

_**Not like we bleed**_

_**And I came to get hurt, get hurt**_

_**Might as well do your worst to me, get hurt**_

_**Have you come here to get hurt, get hurt**_

_**Have you come to take away from me**_

_**From me, from me**_

_**Might as well do your worst to me**_

_**And it gets pretty late**_

_**And the stations will change**_

_**And the things once in order**_

_**Now seem so strange**_

_**Once I could tell all the hurt apart from myself**_

_**Now all I can see is the need, the need that**_

_**I came to get hurt, get hurt**_

_**Might as well do your worst to me, get hurt**_

_**Have you come here to get hurt, get hurt**_

_**Have you come to take away from me**_

_**From me, from me**_

_**Might as well do your worst to me**_

_**And maybe you needed a change**_

_**And maybe I was in the way**_

_**Maybe some things they stay**_

_**And some things go away**_

_**And maybe I was mine**_

_**And maybe you were not the same**_

Lucas ended the song, and startled at the sound of the crowd of the club cheering and applauding.

"Wow..." The teen heard Bao mutter, "Never knew the kid had a voice on him."

"And you think I'm the only one- hello, he was the one who started talking music a few weeks ago when all of us girls began singing!" Christina snapped back.

Lucas clicked his tounge, and the couple fell silent as the music began again.

**_When everything is bathed in color,_**

**_And a blinding golden path,_**

**_Shines from the sky onto the sea,_**

**_To the white shingle beach which is below you,_**

**_Blood stains stand out every so often,_**

**_Red poppies,_**

**_In your deep tomb,_**

**_Recieve the young corpses,_**

**_Of those who are living,_**

**_Those who can't find consolation,_**

**_In the marvel of your sunsets,_**

**_Wings flutter amoung the ears of wheat,_**

**_Like the wind which ripples the sea,_**

**_And vertically over it,_**

**_There's the cliff of suicide,_**

**_On the water more blue than the sky_**

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm beginning to regret letting him go in with all of those knives, since he's talking about suicide now." Christina muttered.<p>

"Yeah well- Hey, where'd Luke go?" Kuro suddenly asked.

"Uh... I took my eye off of him for about three seconds." Bao said.

"That's more than enough time for Caspian to nab him, damn it! Catch the scent, quick, Kuro!" Christina exclaimed, "I'm calling the others, telling them to get down here."

* * *

><p>Lucas groaned as he woke up. His head slammed in pain, and when he tried to move his hands, he found them tied behind his back.<p>

Lucas' eyes flew open, panic soaring in his throat.

"Ah, good... you're awake." A familiar voice chuckled.

Lucas pushed himself to sit up, his ice blue eyes darting around in fear.

"Stay away." He whispered, throat dry, "S- stay away..."

"Now, now... The fun hasn't even begun." Caspian purred, stepping from the shadows, "So why the fear?"

Lucas pushed himself away, panic closing up his throat.

Caspian's red eyes flashed, and before Lucas knew it, he was slammed into the wall, a hand around his throat and cutting off his airways. Lucas choked, trying to breathe.

"The more you fear me, the more I'll enjoy drawing out your death, making you feel pain. So if you want a quick demise, I suggest you don't feel fear."

_Easier said than done,_ Lucas thought with a whimper.

Caspian smirked, "Very well."

He threw Lucas across the room as though he were a ragdoll. Lucas cried out as he crashed into a stack of pallettes.

Almost instantly, Lucas was pulled out from the splinters by his hair.

"Now... Ever heard of playing with your food?" Caspian cackled, "Well, dear boy... That's what I'm doing now."

Lucas let out a scream as fangs pierced his throat.

* * *

><p>The second Kuro trailed the scent of Lucas and Caspian to the warehouse, she knew that Lucas was in trouble.<p>

"Christina?" She asked over comms.

"Yeah, we're on our way."

"No, do you have Nef with you?"

There was a beat of silence, "Please don't tell me..."

"I'm sending Bao in to fight; I smell blood, and the only other human on scene is Lucas."

"Shit!" There was the distant sound of an engine roar, and Kuro knew it was only a matter of minutes before her back- up arrived.

* * *

><p>Nefertiti could only gape at the scene of the mangled body in front of her. But after a second, she snapped out of her shock.<p>

"Get his arms untied, now!" She snapped at Bao, who, as quickly as possible, and to not hurt Lucas anymore, did as told.

As Nefertiti knelt down next to the bloody and bruised Lucas McKandless, she heard rushed footsteps behind her, "Luke! Lucas!"

"Bao, hold Wales back! I need silence!" Nefertiti snapped.

Bao moved, grabbing the elder of the McKandless boys in a headlock.

Nefertiti shut her eyes, and began to channel her power.

First, she focused on the crack in Lucas' skull. It knitted itself together within seconds, and the blood that had pooled inside was reabsorbed into the viens as they repaired themselves.

Next came the lung. The organ collapsed into itself and then regrew- small like a child's at first, but quickly expanding to full size. The ribs mended in moments.

The rest of Lucas' body mended just as quickly, simply from the overflow of power. Nefertiti was grateful, since she was becoming so tired. How could she be exhausted with all of this power in her?

"Okay... Let Wales over here." Nefertiti pushed away from Lucas, "He needs to connect... try and rouse him..." Then she muttered, "And I need to take a nap..."

Nefertiti went out like a light.

* * *

><p>Lucas could barely breathe past the pain in his chest. Every muscle in his body was cramped, and he was shivering with cold- which was a first.<p>

_Lucas!_ He recognized Wales' voice in his mind, though he had never heard him so distraught.

Slowly, he dragged himself into the waking world.

_No, not dead. I wouldn't hurt so much if I was dead, _he thought absently. It was difficult to from a coherent sentence.

Lucas pulled his attention back to Wales.

_Not dead,_ He said quickly, bluntly, _Nef was just barely able to save you. _He paused, shaking him a bit to keep his attention from drifting away.

_Careful... I'm not sure that arm is fully attached._ Lucas joked.

_Even on Death's door, you're cracking jokes._ Wales shook his head, _Why am I not surprised?_

_Wales... I'm scared... What if I-_

_Don't dare start talking like that. You're my brother and I'm not gonna give up on you, or let you die, hear me? Now c'mon. We're getting back to the Palace. Stay with me Luke... I can't loose you... you're my brother, remember._

_Yeah... I remember._

* * *

><p><strong>Songs featured are 'Get Hurt' by The Gaslight Anthem and 'The Cliff of Suicide' by Gothica. Also, I had a bit of inspiration from my all time favorite story by Amelia Atwater- Rhodes 'Demon In My View'. I love that book! Oh well, please review! Next chapter is a where you're gonna wanna get some tissues.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

"He lost a lot of blood, but I can easily give him a transfusion." Nefertiti said, shaking her head a little to rid her headache.

"Yeah, after you get some rest." Christina said.

"He won't make it through the night if I don't do this now." Nefertiti snapped back, walking over to a refridgerator in the wall.

"I'm debating weather or not to find it creepy that you have a fridge stocked up on blood." Wales remarked.

"Some of it for Kuro when she doesn't feel like going on a street hunt." Nefertiti said, "Wales, what blood type does Lucas have?"

"Same as me; O negative."

"One of the rarest blood types in the world, and also Kuro's favorite meal." Nefertiti muttered, "All out; Gonna have to talk to her about that. Wales, do you mind if I use your blood to do the transfusion?"

"Go ahead." Wales said.

"Thanks." Nefertiti started getting the things she needed out. Tubes, bags, needles, swabs, and bandages.

"Christina, mind getting the bottle of alcohol out of the cabinet for me? Wales, sit down." Nefertiti ordered, while setting her stuff on the table next to way- too- pale Lucas McKandless. He was asleep, thanks to the pain medication Nefertiti had him on, but even she knew first hand that couldn't dull pain that a vampire caused.

"I'm gonna need about two pints. You'll be a little drowsy afterwards, so I want you to go get some rest." Nefertiti said.

Wales nodded, and as Nefertiti began swabbing a spot on the redhead's arm to draw the blood from, she noticed him glance at his brother. She smiled inwardly; For the last three hours, the teen hadn't left his brother's side.

"Okay, you'll feel a little prick." Nefertiti said, poking Wales with the needle, and after moment, the blood started trailing down the tube and into the bag.

Nefertiti sighed; She could only pray that Lucas had the will to fight.

* * *

><p>"He sprayed me with blood, damn it." Bao muttered, walking back into the lounge while running a hand through his damp hair and pulling a shirt over his head at the same time.<p>

Kuro half- smirked when she saw Christina gape out of the corner of her eyes. The blonde's eyes had glazed over and her mouth was agape.

Well, even Kuro had to admit her ancestor had a nice body...

Shrugging it off, and making a mental note to talk to Christina later, she said, "See why I didn't go in? Human blood being sprayed on me? I would've gone for the nearest meal!"

"Which would've been Lucas, who also has your favorite blood type." Nefertiti walked in, "Thanks to you always grabbing the O negative from my stocked fridge- one of these days someone's gonna need a transfusion and I won't have any blood because of you!"

Kuro shrugged, "I'm a vampire remember?"

Nefertiti growled, "I oughta stake you."

In the background, Bao snickered as Kuro shied away from Nefertiti as said woman drew a long wooden stake from behind her.

"And don't think I can't hear you over there, Bao!" Nefertiti whipped on the redhead, who yelped and disappeared into the shadows.

"I didn't say anything! And I was laughing at Kuro, not you!"

Kuro glared, "Hey!"

Bao stuck his tounge out at her.

"How's Lucas doing?" Julian suddenly spoke up, drawing attention to him.

"Huh?" Nefertiti quickly put her weapon away, "I had to use Wales' blood to give Lucas a transfusion since _someone_-" Glare at Kuro, who waved and smirked, "-decided to drink all my O negative up."

"I'm a vampire, remember? We have cravings!" Kuro exclaimed.

"So? Bite the nearest person near you!"

"You or Christina-"

A low growl from Bao on that name had Kuro quickly backtracking, "And plus, you'd stake me anyways!" There was a beat of silence, "And Bao, Christina, would you two _please_ get together again! It's obvious you two love each other!"

Bao scowled, "Hello? She broke my heart!"

"Played my brother!" Christina shot back.

"Threatened to tell Aguma!"

"Convinced Chris to help revive a god!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Kuro snapped, "Christina, how can I tell you're still head over heels for Bao? Because your were practically undressing him when he walked in earlier. Bao, how can I tell? Because of the fact you growled like she was territory when I brought you sucking her blood. Oh, and the dance club! Acting like the good old days! Like you were in_ love_!"

Christina had gone beet red, and Bao was glaring.

"So?" They both asked.

Kuro promptly animefell.

Why did everyone around her have to be such idiots?

* * *

><p>Bao was sitting on the roof of the Palace that night when he sensed a presence behind him.<p>

"What do you want Crissie?" Bao whispered over the blowing breeze.

"What do you think? I wanna know if you still love me." Christina said, plopping down next to Bao.

Bao was silent. He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Bao?" Christina asked, softly.

"I always have, Christina. I just... want to protect you from me. I could always snap. Or something could happen, like me actually dying. And you... you're too... pure for that to happen to you. Your brother abandoned you... what would you think if I was to die on you? To be stripped of all my strength... To actually go to hell?" Bao asked.

Christina was silent for a moment, and when Bao heard a slight rustle of clothing, he turned his head to look at the blonde.

"Crissie?" Bao asked as she drew a small chain from her jacket pocket, with a small vial filled with red liquid in it.

"Here." Christina said, laying the chain around Bao's neck, "I wanted to do this five years ago, just in case something happened that you were just describing happened." She paused, "But it's only for emergencies- as in, you need a zap of strength energy, emergency."

Bao reached up to wrap his hand around the vial, rubbing his tounge over his lips, before heaving an unnessacary sigh, "Even after what I did to you, you're still too good for me. I'm sorry, Christina."

"No. I'm the one that overreacted- I'm sorry." Christina said, softly.

Both Bao and Christina stared at each other for few moments before moving at the same time.

Bao's hands cupped around Christina's face, pulling her towards him while Christina's hands threaded through Bao's red locks. Bao's legs straightened out, and

Christina took advantage of it by moving forwards, straddling the redhead's thighs.

"Too good for me..." Bao murmured, when the two pulled away, mainly for Christina to breathe.

"No... you only think that. I'm about as good for you as you are me." Christina replied, softly.

"Crissie..." Bao growled suddenly, his voice husky and sending chills down the blonde's spine, "Do me a favor."

"What?" Christina breathed, shivering again.

"_Don't give up on me_."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was kinda hinting at something with the blood thing. Care to PM me and guess what?<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

"Okay, you two may kill me for this, but I have an undercover mission to retrieve Johannes for you, Bao, Christina." Kuro said the next morning, "It involves a ball, and while Julian and Sophie are better suited for the job, they don't have expirience, and they're with Wales in the infirmary."

"I just got in a fight with a super- vampire and you want me to go into a ball full of high class people who think they're better than everyone else?" Bao asked.

Christina pulled his hair, "Be nice."

"OW!" Bao rubbed his head, "That hurt!"

Christina smirked, and leaned in to whisper in the redhead's ear. Unfortunetly for the duo, Kuro heard every word, thanks to her hearing.

"_You weren't saying that last night._"

"Wait, what?!" Kuro exclaimed, "Don't tell me you two-"

Bao moved fast, twisting from his place on the couch and tackling Kuro in a blur of red and black. Kuro hissed when her head crashed through the wall and plaster of the wall behind her.

"Shut. Up." He whispered.

Kuro smirked, and said in a low tone back, "Seriously? So soon?"

Bao scowled, before growling, "Mention it to anyone, and I'll burn you to ashes." He backed away, crossing his arms, "Now what's the mission you're sending us on?"

Kuro sighed, and cracked her neck, "Now, as I was saying, I need you two to go into the party this Saturday. Christina as a singer, since Lucas is unable to."

"And me?" Bao asked.

"It's a business party, suit and tie-"

"_AW BLOODY HELL_!"

Bao was out of the room in a split second.

* * *

><p>"Remind me how she got me to do this again?" Bao muttered, messing with the crimson tie he wore.<p>

"Quit it, hon." Christina said, in her Southern Belle drawl, "You need to stay in character."

"Do I care?" Bao tugged at his tie again.

"Bao..." Christina drawled, "If you don't stop messing with the thing, I'll tie you up with it."

Bao froze, before sighing and muttering under his breath, "You're gonna be the death of me, I swear."

Christina giggled as they reached the front of the line, where the guard was taking invitations.

"Bao Blackheart, CEO-" Bao started.

"You're on the list." The guard said, before looking over Christina, rather hungrily, "And who are you, sweetie?"

Bao tensed.

"Crissie Cadelle, the singer for tonight, and someone who could easily put you in the hospital for the rest of your life if you don't stop looking at me like I'm you're next meal." Christina called the guard out on his fault.

Bao hid a grin; That was his girl.

The guard shamefully looked away, "You're clear."

Christina looped her arm through Bao's, "Come on, babe. Let's get inside."

Bao chuckled, "For a moment there, I thought I was gonna have to rip the dude's throat out in front of everyone here."

"If you did that, I would've filed your fangs down to nothing."

Bao scowled, but didn't say anything.

When the two reached the ballroom, Christina leaned up and pecked Bao on the cheek.

"See ya around baby. Try not to drain anyone dry, will ya?"

Christina turned and sashayed off, leaving Bao to mutter, "No promises."

* * *

><p>It was later that night that Bao finally heard someone speak over the microphone.<p>

"And for tonight's performance, let's give it up for the lovely Christina Cadelle!"

Bao- had he been human- would've forgotten how to breath in the outfit Christina was in, when she walked on the small stage at the front of the room.

Christina was in a floor length, sleevless blood red dress with a slit in the side that ran all the way up to her hip, revealing creamy smooth skin. Her hair swayed over her shoulders, and her violet eyes were outlined in a smoky eyeshadow, making them pop. A rather familiar necklace laid across her throat. It was a string of pearls, some gray, some white, and one black pearl as the centerpiece.

The music began, and Bao once again could've lost his breath, if he were human.

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._**  
><strong><em>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.<em>**  
><strong><em>You've built a love but that love falls apart.<em>**  
><strong><em>Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.<em>**

**_Listen to your heart_**  
><strong><em>when he's calling for you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Listen to your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know where you're going<em>**  
><strong><em>and I don't know why,<em>**  
><strong><em>but listen to your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>**

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._**  
><strong><em>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.<em>**  
><strong><em>They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,<em>**  
><strong><em>the feeling of belonging to your dreams.<em>**

**_Listen to your heart_**  
><strong><em>when he's calling for you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Listen to your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know where you're going<em>**  
><strong><em>and I don't know why,<em>**  
><strong><em>but listen to your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>**

**_And there are voices_**  
><strong><em>that want to be heard.<em>**  
><strong><em>So much to mention<em>**  
><strong><em>but you can't find the words.<em>**  
><strong><em>The scent of magic,<em>**  
><strong><em>the beauty that's been<em>**  
><strong><em>when love was wilder than the wind.<em>**

**_Listen to your heart_**  
><strong><em>when he's calling for you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Listen to your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know where you're going<em>**  
><strong><em>and I don't know why,<em>**  
><strong><em>but listen to your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>**

**_Listen to your heart_**  
><strong><em>when he's calling for you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Listen to your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know where you're going<em>**  
><strong><em>and I don't know why,<em>**  
><strong><em>but listen to your heart<em>**

Bao rubbed his temples, suddenly realizing this song was one of about heartbreak- the one he caused Christina five years ago.

But at the same time, he rationalized, It also applies to me, and what I was suffering through.

The song had long since ended, but people were still applauding as Christina did a little bow and walked off stage, weaving through the crowd- and getting quite a few looks from men- and to Bao's side, where she latched on to his arm.

"Seen the cat yet?" She whispered.

"Lurking in the shadows, and he's got his eyes on us now." Bao muttered back.

"Hm." Christina mused. At that moment, a familiar song came on, and she looked up at Bao from under her lashes, "Remember this song, baby?"

Bao looked over at the blonde, realizing she was desperate for a little fun. He smiled.

"Of course. Why don't we dance?." Bao stood up, and he took Christina's hand.

As the two walked out on to the floor, it brought back a shiver of deja vu. It reminded the duo of the old days...

* * *

><p><em>"I hate it when Kuro drags us to these parties- I'd come if they were wild and rambunctious, but I can't do it if they're slow and boring!" Bao complained.<em>

_Christina giggled, "Oh, Bao, honey! Kuro has to do this in order to do business and bust shady people!"_

_Bao shot a glare at the blonde, though it was half hearted._

_At that moment, Kid Rock's 'Collide' featuring Sheryl Crow came on, making Christina's eyes light up._

_"Dance with me?" She asked, but she was already dragging Bao on to the floor._

_Bao sighed as he placed one hand on the girl's waist, and linked his fingers through the other hand. Christina laid her free hand on Bao's shoulder._

_"You know, you're a pretty good dancer for someone who's about nine centuries old." Christina remarked as they swayed to the music._

_"And you're extremely calm for someone dancing with a vampire." Bao murmured back. _

_Christina smiled as the redhead dipped her, only to shiver as his lips brushed her pulse point. Just as soon as it happened, Bao brought her back up, shaking his head._

_"I made a promise- to both keep you safe and never drink human blood unless absolutely nessacary." Bao whispered, "And today isn't that day."_

_"Then why don't you turn me?" Christina asked, "Then you won't need to be so careful around me."_

_Bao's face clouded over, and a low growl rumbled his chest, "Absolutely not. You wouldn't survive... you're too... __**delicate**__."_

_Christina couldn't help the flash of pain that filled her._

_Didn't Bao love her?_

* * *

><p>"Ugh. We'll have to catch him outside. C'mon Crissie. He's on the move. We can catch him if we leave now." Bao's voice snapped the blonde out of her reminesence.<p>

"Lead the way big boy." Christina purred.

The two made it outside in a matter of minutes, and when Bao looked back at Christina, she held a knife in her hands. He gaped at her, amazed at how she hid the things.

Christina smirked at how she had stunned the redhead, but her smugness quickly turned to fear.

"Bao, behind you!" She cried.

Bao whipped around, but even with his vampire speed, he was too slow. Someone grabbed him in a headlock- and it wasn't a human.

At the same time, Christina cried out in pain, and Bao was turned to see that Johannes had her shoved up against the wall.

"Mrow... I think your men will be pleased with this little toy, don't you think Caspian?" Johannes purred, stroking Christina's blonde hair. Said girl snapped at his fingers, only to cry out as the brunette holding her slapped her- hard.

Bao snarled, and struggled. Caspian's grip on the redhead tightened as he spoke.

"Oh yes... Quite pleased. She's a pretty little thing- and fiesty too. They'll enjoy breaking her." Caspian laughed.

"Exactly what I thought; I may have a few times with her myself, if you don't mind." Johannes laughed.

Bao stopped struggling, the full meaning of his and Christina's captors words driving through him like a bullet. Christina must've realized it too, because her violet eyes widened in horror and fear.

Bao's temper kicked in.

"_BASTARDS_! LAY A HAND ON HER, AND SEE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS!" Bao fought harder than he had before, but Caspian simply pulled a cloth out, and held it against Bao's mouth and nose.

Bao let out a muffled screech as soon as the cloth made contact with his skin.

_Silver and garlic._

All went black.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kuro muttered, pacing the room, "They should be back by now!"<p>

She glanced at the clock on the wall; It was nearing three in the morning.

"Maybe they're having a few complications?" Nefertiti suggested.

Kuro shook her head, "They would've called."

At that moment, there was a knock on the Palace door, and Kuro made for the door, opening it and finding a police man standing there.

"Ms. Blackheart?" The officer asked.

Dread filled Kuro, "Y- yes?"

"Do you know these four?" The officer held a picture out- one off a video camera.

Kuro took one glance at her, and quickly struggled to reign in her anger, "Yes... Two of them, at least. My brother and his girlfriend- Bao and Christina."

_She's played the brother card? _Nefertiti thought, listening to the conversation, _Not good._

The officer sighed, "I'm sorry to inform you Ms. Blackheart. But they've been kidnapped."

Nefertiti bolted for Aguma's and Chris' rooms.


	33. Chapter 33

Bao let out a low groan as his senses came back to him; The silver and garlic hadn't completely knocked him out, just incapitated him enough so he couldn't fight back.

"Good to see you're back with us, Bao. I was beginning to think you'd miss all of the fun I would put all your precious little girl through." A familiar voice said.

Bao's eyes snapped open, and he snarled, lurching forwards, only to cry out in agony as his wrists sizzled. Looking down, he saw he had shackles of silver around his wrists.

"I took the extra liberty of keeping you at bay. Because if I know you, you're bound to want to protect that blonde haired brat." Caspian purred.

Bao snarled, but refrained from lurching forwards.

At that moment, directly behind Caspian, a light came on. Bao's eyes widened.

"Christina!" Bao cried out.

"She can't hear you," Caspian laughed, "There's glass between you and her. Bulletproof glass, while soundproof in here."

Bao glared at Caspian, his upper lip peeled back in rage.

"Now, for the record, I can pull these blinds down," Caspian pulled a set of blinds down, blocking Bao's view of Christina, "And make you just listen to the sounds of my men torture that pretty girl."

No sooner had the words left Caspian's mouth, that an ear- splitting scream filled Bao's ears.

"_CHRISTINA_!"

* * *

><p>"Kidnapped?" Everyone echoed.<p>

"Bao, overpowered?" Lucas cocked an eyebrow.

"Christina, taken down?" Xue scoffed.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes." Kuro murmured, "By Caspian and Johannes."

Lucas paled, "My father?"

"Vampire versus vampire." Wales said, "And since Caspian's a human sucker, it stands to reason that he'd be able to overpower Bao, who's a animal sucker."

"Animal blood does make a vampire weaker- not by much though. But it also depends on the last time both vampires drank- Bao's was about a week ago..." Kuro sighed.

"And Caspian's was nearly twenty four hours ago." Lucas murmured, rubbing the bandage on his neck.

Kuro moistened her lips, "Too many factors in play here... and if Johannes got to Christina first, no wonder Bao would fight back- he'd want Christina to be spared- to live so while he died."

"Isn't he already-" Nero cut off as Kuro glared at him.

"Bao may not have a heartbeat anymore, but he can still be sent to Hell- eternal damination, to put it lightly."

"But what would they be doing to Christina that'd make Bao submit? Doesn't she hate him?" Sophie asked.

"No. Bao and Christina still love each other; Hell, why do you think they barely voiced any opinion as to going on the mission that I sent them on? They're back together." Kuro said, running a hand over her face.

"And for the reason as to why Bao would submit? Every girl's... and sometimes boy's worst nightmare." Lucas said, wrapping his arms around himself, closing his eyes, and rocking back and forth a little.

Wales laid a hand on his brother's back, murmuring some things to him, comfortingly.

Chris had paled drastically, "No... Not Crissie..."

"If Lucas is right, that may very well be what they'll do... I'm sorry to say it Chris." Nefertiti said, apologetically.

Chris shook his head, "I- I'm gonna go get some air..."

Nefertiti stared forlornly as Chris stumbled out of the room.

Kuro jerked her head, "Go after him."

Nefertiti nodded, and was out of the room within minutes.

"Now, everyone else, listen up. How many of us are we down to in terms of powers?" Kuro asked.

Julian, Sophie, Wales, Lucas, Xue, Chao Xin, Nile, Ryuto, Ryuga, Kakeru, Kyoya, and Masamune's hands all went up.

"Plus Nefertiti, Chris, and me." Kuro murmured, before saying louder, "Okay, listen up. I've got a plan, but I need everyone's help, if we're to pull off getting Christina and Bao back. And I do mean _everyone_."


	34. Chapter 34

"Kyoya, Kakeru, I've got nothing but scents. What about you?" Kuro asked, appearing next to the Tategami brothers.

"Ford van, late model, painted white, with skid resistant tires." Kyoya said, running two fingers across the pavement and bringing them up to his nose to smell. He flinched, "Wasn't run on diesel or gasoline... Kak, what do you think?"

Kakeru did the same as his brother had, "Alcohol. Gives any car more mileage and a helluva lot more speed- quick for a getaway."

"You got all that from the tracks?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. And we'll have it confirmed in about three seconds." Kyoya jerked a thumb over his shoulder, just as Nero ran up, with a notebook in hand.

"So, I got video feed from nearby traffic cameras, Ford van, model, white with black runners, and skid resistant tires. Tore away pretty damn fast." Nero said.

"What'd we tell ya?" Kakeru smirked.

"Okay, Nero, here's what I want you do. Go back to the palace, hack into the cameras all here in town, track that van for as far is goes." Kuro ordered.

Nero nodded, then turned and walked across the street, where a Ryuto's Topkick sat, waiting. Jumping into the passenger seat, Kuro barely caught a glimpse of Ryuto in the driver's seat before the engine revved and the truck took off.

"Kyoya, Kakeru, although I trust Nero to do his job, can you track the smell by foot?" Kuro turned to the two brothers.

"Yep." Kyoya nodded.

"Definetly." Kakeru grinned.

"Then get to it." Kuro ordered.

Right before her eyes, both teenagers shifted forms, Kyoya into a lion, and Kakeru into a tiger. The two felines took off down the streets, disappearing among the shadows of the night.

Kuro looked up at the sky, where a full moon shone brightly.

_Bao... you and Christina hold out a little longer... We're coming for you, I promise..._ Kuro thought.

* * *

><p>Bao had long since fallen quiet, his chest heaving in unnessacary breaths, and eyes drilling into the floor. Every move he made, made the shackles around his wrists shift and burn.<p>

The pain was welcoming though; It made Bao feel better that he was suffering some sort of pain, though Christina was probably suffering it tenfold.

"Would you like to see your pretty girl?" Caspian purred in Bao's ear. Bao snarled and snapped at the other vampire, only to be punched back, hard.

There were some near silent footsteps, and the sound of the blinds going up.

Although he didn't want to, Bao looked up, his chest filling with more pain and heartache than he though possible when he saw Christina.

The girl's dress was torn, her hair matted, and some of it had been pulled out. Bruises mottled her skin, bruises that didn't need to be there. Blood trailed from different places over her skin.

Gone was the fiery, feisty, fighting spirit of Christina Cadelle. In her place was a broken, pained, tainted shell.

"You know, if she were a vampire, she wouldn't be in pain... she'd be able to last longer, you know." Caspian said, "Why don't you give in?"

Caspian suddenly threw his elbow back, shattering the glass, and pieces flew and nicked Christina, making her cry out in pain as fresh wounds opened.

"Why don't you turn her?" Caspian broke the silver chains holding Bao, who fell to his hands and knees.

"Why don't you make her your mate... for eternity?"

Bao looked up between locks of his hair, meeting Christina's violet gaze. The blonde's eyes held such fear, pain, and vulnerability, that Bao could feel his instincts screaming at him to mark her as his.

But thinking back to when he had been turned, Bao didn't want to put Christina through that...

"If you won't..." Caspian murmured, "I will."

The sound of footsteps in Christina's direction was all Bao needed to snap.

* * *

><p>"Got 'em!" Nero said, just as Kuro's phone rang.<p>

"We got 'em." Kuro heard Kyoya say over the line.

"Where?" She was asking both.

"Abandoned warehouse on the outside of town, right on the docks." Both teens said as one.

"Kyoya, Kakeru, keep watch. Call if they move." Kuro said, hanging up, and turning back to her friends, who were all staring at her.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm only taking the ones with powers- except for a select few." Kuro started, "Nef, I want you here to be on standby in case someone gets injured. Lucas, you too, mainly because you haven't healed completely yet. Julian, Wales, and Sophie... you all are on a team together. Put your powers together for good use. Masamune and Chris, you two are together. Ryuto, Ryuga, you're with me. Chao Xin, Xue, you two are together. Nile, you're with me, at least until we get to the warehouse, where you'll transfer to Kyoya and Kakeru. We got it?"

"Got it." Came the responses.

"Okay, now remember, we're not coming back without Bao and Christina! We clear?" Kuro asked.

"Clear!"

"In that case... let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>I should mention that after I've completed 'The Legacy' and 'Secrets Kill', I'll be posting my Beyblade- Hunger Games fanfic, which, I'm happy to say I've got all my OCs for and the first seven chapters written! <strong>

**Anyhoo, it seems here Kuro and the guys are making their move! What happens next I wonder? Stay tuned to find out!**


	35. Chapter 35

Sneaking into the warehouse was easy enough, but when the groups found Christina, that was when things started taking a turn for the worse.

"Crissie!" Chris exclaimed, rushing for his sister, who was on the ground, as though she had been knocked out.

Kuro swallowed, trying hard not to breathe as she caught sight of all the blood.

"I'm, uh, gonna go on and find Bao and Caspian." Kuro said, and quickly ran out of the room.

Moments later, everyone heard the woman scream in pain and horror.

* * *

><p>Bao could only watch in shock as Kuro was grabbed around the throat, and then thrown against the wall, right into a pile of silver weapons. She didn't get up again, and the smell of burning flesh reached Bao's nose when he inhaled again.<p>

Dimly, he realized the others running into the room, and with a simple sweep of his hand, Caspian blew them all around the room, into the walls, where they stayed a few feet above the ground, pinned.

Bao stared in horror.

Caspian chuckled, "Weaklings the lot of them. Now, on to you."

Bao stepped back, fear racing through his body as Caspian stalked towards him.

Suddenly, Bao felt a burning sensation over his chest, and he hissed, wincing as he reached under his dress shirt and pulling a chain out, attached to a familiar clear vial full of red liquid...

Kuro, who had somehow gotten out of the pile of silver, stared in shock.

She knew what it was.

And Caspian did too.

Caspian snarled, and lunged, knowing what would happen if Bao got a taste of blood.

But it was too late.

Bao crushed the vial, holding it over his mouth and letting the blood drip into his mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling a shiver as a burst of strength flowed through his body. He craned his head back down, opening his eyes. They were already turning from gold to red.

Caspian crashed into Bao, but the redhead let out a dark laugh, and clocked Caspian hard with a right hook. Caspian's concentration dropped, and everyone fell to the ground, released from his hold.

Watching Bao, everyone saw the fractured look in Bao's eyes, like he had gone mad... crazy...

Insane.

"Bao, stop torturing him!" Kuro shouted, "Just end it!"

Bao turned to look at Kuro, his red eyes holding a slight crazed look to them.

When Bao turned back to Caspian, he yelped and jumped back just as the man burst into flames. Looking over the vampire's shoulder, seeing Ryuga's hand die down from the fire enveloping it.

Before Bao could even think about attacking the elder Katashi, Christina stumbled in, and his attention focused in on her.

"Christina..." Bao whispered, rushing next to her side.

"Bao..." Christina groaned, and suddenly she collapsed.

Bao, horrified, suddenly focused his hearing on the girl's heart, and what he heard, nearly killed him.

Christina's heartbeat was faltering, meaning...

She was on Death's door.


	36. Chapter 36

"Christina, no..." Bao whispered, falling to his knees while still holding the girl.

"Bao... you and I both know she's not gonna make the trip to the Amazon Palace... if you want her to survive, you're gonna have to Turn her." Kuro said.

Bao looked up, shaking his head, "I- I can't... I can't put her through that..."

"Do you want her to die?!" Kuro hissed.

Bao's eyes shifted to behind Kuro, where Chris stood.

"Chris..." Bao started.

"Please... I want her to survive as much as you do. Do what you have to." Chris pleaded.

Bao still hesitated. He inhaled, shakily, before exhaling.

Bao closed his eyes, feeling his fangs coming out, before leaning down and biting into Christina's neck.

* * *

><p>"They should be back by now..." Nefertiti murmured, pacing the lounge.<p>

"Patience, Nefertiti." Lucas said, but his voice held worry too.

At that moment, the door blew up, and Kuro strode in, followed by the rest of the group she had taken with her on the rescue mission.

"Where's Bao? And Christina?" Nefertiti asked.

"You'll see. Tend to them." Kuro jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the ragged looking group.

Lucas had tackled Wales, ignoring the look of pain that came across his brother's face when he squeezed to hard around his brother's ribcage.

Nefertiti was all over that scene like a rabid dog on a fresh kill, berating Lucas for possibly making Wales' injuries worse.

Kuro sighed, rubbing her temples.

Let the games begin...

* * *

><p>It was the next night before anyone saw Bao and Christina, and when everyone saw Christina...<p>

"Bao... please tell me you didn't change her." Nefertiti said, mortified.

Bao shrugged, sullen, "Chris didn't want to see her suffer. And she was dying anyways. And-"

"And I can finally be with you for eternity." Christina purred, latching herself on Bao's arm, while running another hand through the vampire's red hair.

"Animal or human?" Nefertiti was still inching away.

"Human." Christina said, "No way in hell would I hunt my fellow animals."

Nefertiti swallowed, "Bao, are you sure it's safe for Christina to be in a room full of bloodbags?"

Several people glared at Nefertiti, but she ignored the looks.

"I'm fine Nef. Unless of course, you provoke me..." Christina glared at the elder Storm, who yelped and scuttled behind Chris.

"Keep your sister from attacking me." Nefertiti muttered.

Chris scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Wait, why'd you turn her anyways?" Lucas asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"She was dying." Bao murmured.

"Oh." Lucas suddenly looked embarrassed, "Sorry..."

"Don't be. I hardly remember any of it." Christina blew it off.

"Yeah well, we have strength on our side at least." Kuro said, walking into the room, "Because Caspian was only working for the real evil that we're fighting."


End file.
